What's Betrayal Among Friends?
by Suffering Angel
Summary: ***FINISHED!!!!!!!* Trunks catches Paris cheating on Goten. But will he tell? His friend's happiness is at stake! But Paris has more up her sleeve than just this... and where do Pan and Bra fit in?!
1. Discovery

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

A/N: o.o I end up writing tons of those… fluffy… fics… enjoy.

**What's betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Discovery

It went on… and on… and on… and didn't seem to stop.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The man talked… and talked… and talked…

Trunks woke up with a start as his secratery shook him lightly.

"Mr. Briefs, it's late. Are you all right?"

He looked at his watch. It was close to 10 PM. With a groan, Trunks stood up.

"You don't look so good, sir."

"I'm ok, Claire, thanks."

With a sigh, he left the office. 

It was late, true, but Trunks didn't feel like going back home. Not after the long, nice nap he just had. Trunks knew well why he had fallen asleep. Because he kept nodding his head during the last meeting, and the boredom crashed into him afterwards. He needed to cool off a bit.

Sure, his job was boring. But compared with fighting insane robots, run away from accountants and voodoo dolls, and crazy, body-possessing aliens, not to mention, being locked in a ship for over a year with two hyper active kids, boring was a good thing. Right?

The cold night's air hit him, awakening him. He smiled and breathed deeply. Looking at the stars, he thought how romantic the scene was… or could've been, had he had a girlfriend present. Or a girlfriend, period.

Which brought his thoughts to his best friend. A smile, or more, a teasing grin came to his lips as he thought of his innocent friend. And his even more naïve girlfriend.

'But he has someone who waits for him… and I'm alone…'

His thoughts wondered for a while, bitter-sweet jealousy of a best friend making him smile sadly. 

And then he saw her. The girl that meant everything to the young Son boy he called 'best friend'. She was there, dressed to kill. In all her feminine glory, laughing. 

Trunks approached her, expecting to find Goten there as well.

But then she leaned forward, and he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart pounded, and his teeth gritted as though on their own. He felt so much anger, it could've fueled him to Super Saiyan 2 like that. But he had too much self control for that.

There she was, his best friend's love, his best friend's world. Smiling, laughing, flirting. Leaning forward…

Paris was kissing someone.

And it wasn't Goten.

A/N: first chapter! Woohoo! Sorry, all you Goten+Paris fans! I have nothing personal against her, this just came to me! R&R!


	2. Dilemma

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

A/N: there was a reviewer who left a review saying this was boring and without a romance. Well, to that reviewer I say: did I write 'the end'? It was just chapter 1, and I wrote it at midnight! Geez! So I forgot to mention that was 'chapter 1'. Is that a reason to send the same review 20 something times?! Thank you. Enjoy CHAPTER 2!

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

**_Chapter _**2- Dilemma

When the alarm clock went off, Trunks slapped it so hard it broke. His sleep was, to say the least, troubled. He kept seeing it in his mind. Paris… the kiss… Goten not being there.

He turned to the other side. He didn't want to get up. Getting up meant facing reality. Meant facing the problem. Meant facing Goten.

'Well, I have to sooner or later.'

Pushing himself out of the bed, Trunks's eyes met a picture on the wall. It was of him and Goten, from when they were 9. Best Friends.

'Damn.'

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

'Come on, pick it up…'

"Hello?"

Trunks tried to calm down.

"Hello, Pan."

The girl's voice was cheerful.

"Heya, Trunks! What's up?!"

"Listen, Pan, is Goten there?"

He thought he heard a soft, disappointed sigh.

"Hold on, I'll check. GOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEN!!!"

Trunks had to take the receiver away from his ear.

"Nope. Sorry. Not here. Oooo, wait, he's on a date."

The half Saiyan cursed under his breath.

"Ok, thanks."

"Wait, Trunks! Would you like to…"

Click.

"Go out with me… darn…"

Trunks sighed. He regretted hanging up like that so he could hear what Pan wanted to say, but it was too late now.

So, Paris and Goten were out on a date. Running a hand through his lavender locks, Trunks came to a decision. He'd talk to Goten. But he couldn't just rush to conclusions.

It was dark. He was tired and sleepy. Yeah, that's it. It couldn't have really been Paris. If he came to Goten, he'd just ruin a good thing. For his friend and his girlfriend, and for him and his friend. He knew that they were best buds. But he also knew how much Goten cared for the girl.

Agreed.

He'd talk to Goten.

After he went to talk to Paris.

And get his eyes checked…

A/N: sorry for short chapters! It's just that… well, until I get to the point, this is all I can get for you! o.o enjoy! And R&R!


	3. Brunch

I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

A/N: argh! Sorry about so long in posting! (if anyone's even reading this)

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Let's meet for brunch

Trunks found Goten and Paris sitting at a restaurant, happily chatting. Goten's full attention was to Paris. Paris's was diverted at many targets at the room, all of which were males.

He shook his head and then moved a few locks of hair from his eyes. He was being paranoid; no way Paris would do that. At least not with Goten right in front of her.

In the rarest of moments, Goten looked up from his companion, and noticed his friend looking at them from outside. He waved with a warm smile. Trunks waved back. Goten motioned for him to come by. Trunks smiled, yet shook his head. Then Paris turned to look at him too.

Her eyes showed slight annoyance. Trunks could understand her; he was taking Goten's attention in the middle of their date. But there was something else there, too. Could it be… interest? 

Nah…

Shrugging, Trunks approached the duo. Both smiled at him, making him smile back yet again. They were at a table for four, facing each other. Despite his unease, Trunks was forced to seat in between.

"Hey, Trunks! What're you doing here?"

Goten asked, grinning as always.

"I had a lunch break and thought I'd come over here, and guess what, here you are!"

Paris frowned.

"Isn't it a bit early for a lunch break?"

The Briefs boy bit his lip.

"Well, I kinda slipped out early. Don't tell my father, he'll kill me."

"Done."

Their orders came, and Goten smiled sheepishly as he and Paris ate while Trunks merely had a glass of water.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, Trunks? It's your lunch break."

Goten pleaded between courses.

"I'm sure, Goten."

To be honest, Trunks was too nervous to eat. He kept seeing possible ways that his conversation with Paris will go.

One- she admits and tells Goten. Goten can heal and move on.

Two- she says no and means it. All is well.

Three- she lies, yet doesn't show it. All's well until she gets caught.

Four- she confronts Trunks back.

Obviously, least favorite option was four.

"So, Trunks, how're life at work?"

Paris asked sweetly. 

"Yeah! I hardly hear you complain any more about the massive, inhuman load they force on you!"

Trunks had to smirk as a piece of food came flying from Goten's mouth and landed neatly in the ashtray on the table. Paris didn't seem to notice it. Goten wiped his mouth and blushed lightly.

"Well, the don't load all that much anymore. I guess after, what, a dozen times I ran off they learned to restrain themselves? Besides, mom helps me out a lot. She's bored, I'm loaded, works out well for both of us."

The Son boy nodded and resumed eating. Paris wiped her mouth and frowned as the lipstick stuck to the napkin.

"I'll be right back."

Paris walked to the ladies' room, moving her hips seductively. Trunks sighed as he felt a tinge of jealousy towards his best friend's naivety.  Goten kept eating, and thus missing all the looks most of the guys in the restaurant were giving his girlfriend. Trunks shook his head.

"So?"

He looked at Goten with a raised eyebrow. Goten swallowed before continuing. 

"What do you think of Paris?"

Trunks hoped he didn't go as pale as he felt and that his smile didn't falter too much.

"Wha, what do you mean?"

Goten sighed dreamily.

"I mean, look at her. She's beautiful, talented, smart, funny… and my mom likes her!"

"Goten, your mom likes any girl who's willing to look at you for five minutes without freaking out."

The black haired youth scratched the back of his head in the beloved Son way.

"I guess you're right."

Paris came back and when Trunks looked at her, he was shocked. She seemed so cute and sincere, just the way Goten saw her.

"Sorry about that. So, were you boys talking about me? I sneezed a lot."

She winked, and Trunks felt like throwing up; if Goten's face wasn't the logo of love stricken puppies, then such a thing was never invented. Then his alarm went off.

"Darn. Well, kids, looks like I better get going now."

Standing up to leave, Trunks left some money on the table. He wasn't going to get even a drink on his best friend's account. They went too far back to have debts. Paris stood up as well.

"I have to go too. I scheduled with a friend to show her around the city."

"Why can't we come along too?"

Goten pouted. Trunks glared at him, seeing where he was headed.

"No."

Both he and Paris said at the same time. Trunks looked at her, slightly amazed. Paris stared at her feet.

"I… promised her it'd only be me."

The desert came in ice cream cones; Paris was happy- she could take it with her.

"Yey! Ice cream!"

She tried picking up some ice cream with her fingers, and stuck the chunk in her mouth.

"Oopsy.

She licked her fingers, and Trunks almost had the urge to bring a bucket and collect Goten. Did this girl have him wrapped around her little finger or what!

"Well, I better get going then. Have a good time, you two."

Trunks left and sighed. He didn't know how he had expected this meeting to go, but he knew that wasn't that. Reluctantly, Trunks began making his way back to the office when he felt someone push him towards the wall, then turned him around before pinning him against the bricks.

His eyes widened as he recognized the person in front of him. He had, after all, left her with his best friend in the restaurant mere minutes ago.

"Heya, handsome."

Trunks blinked as the girl pressed herself against him, and smiled rather innocently, batting her eyes. Dende, how he hated her at that moment.

"Heya, Paris."

A/N: Ooooo, we're getting somewhere now! Hope you guys even read this!


	4. Help Wanted

I don't own DBZ

**What's Betrayal Between Friends?**

****

Chapter 4 – Help Wanted

"Heya, Paris."

Trunks said with as much nutrality as he could, then pushed Paris away, not _too_ gently. 

"What's the matter, Trunksie-poo?"

He glared at her.

"Don't call me that. Don't you have  a friend to to meet with?"

The girl thought, then shook her head.

"Maybe. Are you my friend?"

He didn't even bother to reply. He felt sick just looking at her.

"Where're you going?!"

Trunks half waved and walked on without a workd.

"ooo, tough guy, eh? Sure, go away, I know the truth!"

Paris's voice began to tahnkfully melt out of hear-sight, when Trunks heared her high heels clatter against the pavement.

"Where're your manners? Didn't your mama ever tell you it's impolite to walk out on a lady?"

"She did, and if I'd have seen one, I'd have apologized."

Paris grabbed Trunks's arm, causing him to stop. He looked at her, indifference on his features. She pouted, then smiled.

"Come on, I know how you feel about me."

"Then you have the hardest case of taking a hint I've ever seen."

Paris laughed and Trunks frowned at the looks people were giving them.

'They have to be stupid to believe we're together!'

"Oh, come on! Tell me all those glances you sent me at the restaurant mean nothing!"

"They meant nothing."

The brunette tilted her head and sang childishly:

"I don't belieeeeeeeve you!"

"Then don't."

Trunks started to walk away again, and she followed.

"You know, Trunks, I'm sorry."

Glancing at her from the corner of her eyes, the young man wondered what his unwanted comapnion was going to say.

"I can't be with you."

The half Saiyan felt like laughing out loud. So he did.

"I'm with Goten."

Glaring at Paris with evident mockingness, Trunks almost felt like slapping her. Almost.

"And as long as he's happy with you, I have nothing against you."

A rather surprised look came to the girl's face.

"He… he's happy with me?"

The surprise in her voice made Trunks snap.

"Well, maybe you'd have noticed if you paid Goten more attention instead of looking at every other male in the room!"

Paris stared at him, wide eyed. If she was acting, Trunks concluded, she deserved and Oscar.

"Bye."

"You know I was just kidding earlier, right? About pinning you to the wall… right?!"

He glared at her before disappearing in the crowd.

"You're home already?"

Trunks looked up to meet his mother's confused face. He cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, mom. Didn't notice where I was going… too deep in thought."

"Well, I was on my way to take over for you, but considering you seem upset, I can afford to be late to the company which I own."

He tried to protest.

"Trunks, I'm your mother. In case you missed it, that wasn't a suggestion."

Sometimes, Trunks was more afraid of his mother than his father.

"So tell me."

15 minutes later and the two were seated in their kitchen, cups of hot cocoa in front of them. Bulma knew that even the 29 year old in front of her had a soft spot for hot cocoa. (A/N: aww, isn't he adorable? ^_^)

"Come on. What's on your mind?"

Trunks thought for a while, trying to find a way to tell without actually involving Goten.

"Well, it's nothing really."

"Then why're you so upset about nothing?"

He sighed.

"An… employee is having a hard time and I feel bad about scolding him."

Bulma nodded.

"What's his story?"

Sipping his cocoa (A/N: awww ^_^ Pan: *glares* me: ^^;;; ) Trunks began.

"Well, he recently found out his friend's girlfriend was cheating on the friend but he doesn't want to hurt his friend by telling.

"I see."

Bulma was quiet for a while, obviously waiting for Trunks to continue.

"I didn't know what to tell him."

"Well, how much does he care about his friend?"

"A lot."

"Then he shouldn't rush into it without making sure."

But I did make sure, Trunks groaned inwardly. He saw it first hand.

"Well, I better get going. And don't stress yourself too much over it. I mean, it's not like he's your best friend."

Trunks stared at Bulma's disappearing form as she left. For a genious, his mother could be rather dense sometimes.

"Well… when the mind's troubled… You raid the fridge."

Said a true Saiya-jin. 

Goten returned home after another hour of wondering about. Upon return he saw Pan sitting next to the TV with a bowl of popcorn. She seemed slightly depressed.

"Heya, Panny! What's up?!"

The girl threw him half a smile, then returned to the TV.

"Not that well, huh?"

Sitting next to her, Goten hogged the popcorn bowl.

"Sure, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Frowning, Pan crossed her arms.

"For my uncle, you act like my kid brother instead of my father's."

"Reminds you of my dad, doesn't it?"

She had to chuckle.

"Yep."

They watched the TV for a while longer.

"Hey, Goten?"

"hm?"

"Think Trunks would ask me out to that Capsule Corp party?"

Goten has never before chocked on popcorn. Until then, that is.

"wha, wha, what?!"

"Well, you know… for a date?"

Goten blinked a few times, then smiled a bit apologetically.

"I donno, Pan. Marron seemed pretty sure he was going to ask her out."

"Yeah, well… one can only hope, right? And I'm sure you'll ask Paris-chan out!"

Goten grinned.

"Hai! I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so. You two make the cutest couple!"

"Thanks."

The two returned to the telli in silence.

"Hello?... Hello?"

Trunks breathed deeply as Paris tried to get a reply on the other end of the line. Why did he call her, anyways?

"Hey, Paris."

Her voice's cheerfulness faded.

"Trunks."

"Look, I wanted to apologize about earlier. It really didn't come out the way I planned it."

'oh, he planned it?'

Paris thought as she grinned to herself; of course Trunks couldn't see it over the phone.

"Can we please meet for coffee tomorrow or something so we can talk?"

after a hesitant pause, Paris talked, sounding as cheerful as always.

"Sure! Starbucks, 10 am, if it's ok with your schedule?"

"Be there. Bye, Paris."

Hanging the phone, Trunks felt both relieved and stressed. When he went to leave the room, and slap came in contact with his cheek. Trunks took a step backwards, in surprise more than in pain.

"You backstabbing, male bitch."

Ah, sisters can be so loving of their brothers.

A/N: hope no one mind the T/P, or should I say P/T in this chapter (well, it IS from Pan to Trunks, so…) R&R! ^-^


	5. It's Not What You Think

I don't own DBZ.

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 5 – This isn't what you think

Blue met blue as the two siblings stared at each other; or, on Bra's part, glared.

"This isn't what you think."

"This wasn't you asking Paris to meet over a cup of coffee?"

Trunks blinked, then scratched the back of his head, Son style. A lifetime next to Goten sure got to him.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

The girl crossed her arms, a pose that was almost a trademark of the family's Saiyans.

"How could you?"

"Will you hear me out first?"

A slight raise of an eyebrow told Trunks to speak, but weight his words.

"I just want to talk to her about something."

"Something?"

Trunks sighed, his mind racing.

"If you must know, I… we were gonna look for a present for Goten."

At the mention of the Son boy's name, Bra's composure faltered. Her arms returned to her sides and her frown disappeared.

"Really?"

"Yes. You do remember it's in a month, right?"

"OF COURSE!"

She exclaimed, then realized what she was saying. Arms crossed again, her back turned towards her brother.

"I mean, that is, of course I would remember, Pan-Chan keeps talking about it. I mean, why else would I care for that third class Saiyan or his birthday?"

Trunks smirked, but knew better than to attack his sister on the subject she was most vulnerable at.

"So… I do believe you owe me an apology for that slap."

Bra sighed and turned to face Trunks, regret on her face.

"Sorry, brother. But… you have to see where I'm coming from."

'Yeah, a life long crush on my best friend.'

Trunks finished inwardly.

"'s ok, sis. I understand."

He turned to leave again.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

He could see that Bra was fidgeting. Meaning- this had something to do with Goten.

"Would you go with me and pick a present for him, too? Papa won't be much help there."

"Sure."

"Thanks! And, er, have fun tomorrow!"

"Thanks."

Trunks walked through the halls to his room. When he reached it, closing the door, Trunks slumped to a sitting position, leaning against the door. How he managed to pull it off, and on his sister!

'Thank Dende Goten's name makes whatever rational thoughts my sister has run off screaming.'

He ran a hand through his hand with a sigh.

'That's it. Last try. I have to talk to her!'

9:55. Trunks walked into the coffee house, looking for Paris. When he didn't find her, he ordered a latte, and went to sit in a booth. Trunks tried to calm down when someone covered his eyesight. 

"Not funny, Paris."

Paris sat in front of him, pouting.

"aw, you're not fun."

He didn't smile.

"Ok. I'm here. Come on, tell me what's on your mind.

"I know you're more than a horrible flirt."

She tilted her head.

"what do you mean?"

"Two nights ago. Two blocks or so away from Capsule Corp."

Paris tensed visibly. Trunks continued.

"Who was it you were kissing?"

She paled. Trunks shook his head. For the one time in his life, he didn't want to be right.

"Marron! Look, look! Look at this dress!"

Pan exclaimed happily as she pointed at a pink dress in a shop. The blonde smiled as he made her way through the busy street.

"Pink isn't your color, Pan-chan."

"It is yours."

"Sure is!"

Marron said, again, smiling.

"oooh, look at that!"

Pan then turned to point at a pair of jeans with dark yellow sleeveless top that showed the tummy and shoulders, and a brown net-like shirt.

"That'd look good on you, Pan-chan!"

"Let's try it out, then head to Starbucks!"

"ok!"

"What are you talking about? Kissed who…"

"don't lie to me, Paris!"

Trunks slammed his fist against the table; luckily, he was enough in control of himself not to make a dent.

"I saw you! Do you want me to give you the exact time and place?!"

Paris stared at her palms which were in her lap.

"Paris, I know it wasn't Goten. Why? Why're you, to say the least, flirting?"

She giggled.

"Can't a girl have some fun?"

'She's serious. Damn her, she's serious!'

"You're in a relationship, Paris. Not only you. you can't just do what you want!"

"So go ahead."

"Pardon?"

Paris looked straight into Trunks's eyes, a smirk beginning to form on her lips.

"Tell Goten. I dare."

Ooooh, she had him now.

Pan hugged her bag of clothes and sighed as Marron tried on yet another dress; pink, of course.

"Marron-chan… they're all great…"

"I know! It's hard to pick!"

Pan looked at her watch. Only 10 minutes have passed. It seemed to be forever and a day.

"I want my cappuccino!"

Pan said, frustrated.

"Why not go on? I'll be here for a while, meet you there."

Pan seemed thoughtful.

"That might not be such a bad idea."

Trunks blinked.

"come again?"

Paris's face held a full smirk now and she leaned back, arms crossed.

"Tell Goten. Tell him his precious Paris-chan's cheating on him. That his year long girlfriend, namely moi, is breaking his heart? Get real!"

The boy gritted his teeth. She was right, and they both knew it.

"I'd sure like to see he reaction."

"You're awfully sure of yourself. What makes you think he'll believe you over me?"

Trunks's voice was calm and calculated, venomous and icy. His father's glare sure came in handy at times like this. Paris gave a just as calm response.

"The same thing that makes you sit here, praying I'll behave, rather than having told it to my boyfriend, hm, um, I donno, yesterday? Or is it… you want me for yourself?"

Her smirk; her air of superiority; her stupidity at thinking he might really like her; his best friend's best interest; short fuse. Without those, Trunks never would've done the next: he stood up, leaned against the table, and glared like no one in his family ever did. And, coming from a very long line of Vegetas, that's saying a lot. 

"I love Goten like a brother. He's my best friend. I can let it slip as long as Goten's happy. But now I see he's bound to get hurt."

The tone of his voice was 100% Saiyan. Paris began moving uncomfortably in her seat, yet didn't break eye contact.

'Damn, he's… he's hot when he's mad' (a/n: true, Paris, oh so true)

Her smirk returned. This only fueled Trunks's anger.

"I'm warning you, Paris. I don't care how. Break it to him gently, push him away, disappear from the face of the Earth; I couldn't care less. Just stay away from him."

"Make me!"

"Oh, believe me, I will."

She was surprised, and just a wee bit scared.

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it… a promise."

"You won't hurt a lady, will you?"

Paris sounded scared, not just felt it.

"I ain't dealing with one."

Trunks walked away, leaving her startled.

"Oh, and Paris?"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're not invited to the party next week."

He had to smirk.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!"

Marron giggled as she tried on a purple top; she thought it was more towards the pink, though.

"I told you. Go to Starbucks. I'll be there soon… I hope."

Pan kissed her friend's cheek, then ran out the door and headed towards Starbucks. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Trunks leave the coffee shop. His ki was rather high up, meaning he was pissed off. With a smile, Pan raised her hand to wave at him… until Paris ran out of the shop, graded Trunks, and kissed him; straight on the lips. Hot tears clouded Pan's eyes and she bit her lip, refusing to sob. She turned around and ran, only to bump into Marron; their bags went everywhere.

"Pan-chan, what's wrong… PAN!"

The quarter Saiyan took off into the air, crying out loud. Marron looked at where Pan came from, to notice another figure flying at the other direction. Marron wasn't an expert, but she knew Trunks's Ki well enough to know when it slapped her in the face. Gathering her shopping bags, Marron shook her head. Pan probably just saw Trunks with a female employee or something, the blonde thought.

'She's so sensitive… I hope Trunks didn't mean what Pan thought…'

Pan ran through the door, sobbing like hell. She threw her shopping bags on the couch and ran to her room, breaking down on the bed.

'Trunks, how could you?! I might've understood had it been anyone else… maybe even a bit happy if it was Marron… but PARIS?!'

Goten, who was the only one home, ran to Pan's room. He found her sobbing and rushed to hug her.

"Panny! What's wrong?"

She returned the hug, crying on her uncle's shirt.

"How, Goten? *sob* how could he have done it to me?!"

Goten's anger began boiling. He was just as protective as Gohan when it came to his niece's love life.

"Who, Pan?! Who did what?!"

She looked at him, about to spill everything, when her grief stricken mind found her last resort of logic, and she realized the impact what she was about to say would have on her uncle.

"Panny, please answer me."

His angered worry showed in his eyes. She swallowed back some tears. What was she to do?


	6. A Shoulder to Cry on, Alcohol, and spars

I don't own DBZ

A/N: er… I made 'em curse here. Tons. Sorry o.o;;;

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 6 – A Shoulder to Cry on, alcohol and spars.

Paris touched her lips and watched as Trunks flew off. A smile came to her lips, then a smirk. Ok, so her boyfriend's best friend was hot. And if the kiss was that good when she forced it on him, then just the thought of a willing kiss made her knees weak.

'Oh, Trunks Briefs. When I'm done with you, not only will you invite me to your party, you'll propose to me!'

Vegeta cursed as he was forced to open the door. He growled even more when he found Kakarotto's second brat and brat granddaughter. But their situation struck him as wrong. Pan was sobbing and Goten had his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"Is Bra home?"

Vegeta nodded, and Pan ran passed him and up the stairs. Goten walked in, yet remained downstairs.

"So… training hard?"

The rhetoric question was rewarded with a glare. Goten scratched the back of his head.

'Yep. Good ole Vegeta.'

Pan hesitated before actually entering Bra's room. She heard the bluette idly chatting with one of her classmates.

"Sure, Kailey! You told him right! Oh, you showed him! That's my girl!"

The door opened slowly. Bra at first looked annoyed, but her expression soon changed as she saw Pan. The girl's eyes were red, and her cheeks- tear stained. Pan wasn't quite all right.

"Kailey, girl, I'll call you back. What's wrong, sweetie?!"

Pan started crying again, her words coming out in muffled sobs. Bra rushed to her and helped Pan to the bed, extracting from a drawer a box of tissues and some candy which were exactly for 'girl problems'.

"Come on, honey, tell me what happened."

"It's… it's Trunks."

Bra tensed.

"What… what about him?"

'Please, tell me he didn't…'

"He… he… HE KISSED PARIS!!!"

The bluette stared, then mixed emotions filled her. As much as she'd like to go tell her brother how she felt about him, she had to stay there for her friend. As much as she felt anger, she felt sadness and sympathy. The man she liked kissed another.

'Story of my life.'

And the part of her that was Vegeta allowed her to see the irony of having the same woman involved in both cases. But that brought back the anger… and that brought back the pain. So Bra resorted to hugging her friend and rubbing Pan's back in circles.

"Oh, sweetie… I'm so sorry. I know how much it can hurt…"

"Why Paris, Bra? Why? He could've had anyone else… why couldn't he pick Marron?! Why… why couldn't he… why couldn't he pick… me?

Goten and Vegeta sat in the living room silently. Vegeta stared at Goten while the Son boy stared at random objects in the room.

"What happened to her?"

Goten was surprised by the question.

"Huh?"

"Look. Whatever happened to your brat niece also affects my brat daughter. And that might affect my mate."

Heaven forbids he'll put himself into the mess.

"So what happened?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Just cried and said she wanted to talk to Bra."

"I see."

There was a rather tensed silence.

"So… when was the last time you sparred, brat?"

Before he could argue, Goten was being dragged to the gravity room.

'Mother.'

Trunks paid the bartender as he brought him his Jean and Tonic. Damn Saiyan physiology; he wanted to get drunk, damn it! But he had to admit that it tasted better than Paris did. The mere thought made him gag. 

'Stupid bitch. How can she be so nasty?! Dende, I'm too mad to come up with names for her!'

Several women sent him dirty looks, but he ignored them; he had too much on his mind to care. Paris had him. He couldn't go up to Goten without being considered a traitor, a bastard and a liar. And Trunks couldn't really blame his best friend; he'd have probably thought the same.

'But I'm not in his shoes, and I'm in knee-high crap. Think, Trunks! You're supposed to be one of the most powerful people in the world, both physically and financially. How can you let that girl toy with you like that?!'

Ah, but it's not only you, his reason said to his pride in a superior tone. She's playing with Goten, too. And that made Trunks's blood boil even more.

'Oh, Goten… you knew just the girl to pick for your steady girlfriend.'

Tissues scattered across the floor, and candy wraps followed.

"I was walking towards Starbucks, and… *sniffles* and I saw Trunks. I waved, but then Paris came, and…"

Bra could offer her friend little comfort other than being there.

'To bring Pan, of all people, to tears… she really loves you, you dumb brother of mine.'

"I'll talk to him. Pan, there just has to be an explanation to this, there has to be!"

Pan shook her head.

"I wanna think so too, Bra… but…"

Pan broke down crying again, and Bra hugged her comfortly.

"I know, sweetie, I know. But Pan, whatever you do, do NOT tell Goten!"

The Son girl looked at her friend, then nodded slowly.

"Don't worry. I won't be the one to break my uncle's heart."

The bluette smiled warmly.

"Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"Bra, I… I love him. I really do."

Bra's smile faded, and she rubbed Pan's back.

"I know, honey. I know…"

Once Pan calmed down somewhat, the girls walked downstairs, where a rather beat up Goten and a satisfied Vegeta were waiting.

"Glad to see you're doing better, Panny."

Pan nodded, and the two left back home once both girls refused to tell details. When the Sons were out the door, Vegeta turned to hier daughter.

"What was wrong with her?"

The girl shook her head.

"Sorry, daddy, I can't tell. It's a… girl thing."

The full Saiyan's face twisted with what could only be seen as fright.

"ok. I… I'm gonna go train."

He left his daughter alone to her own thoughts. But Bra didn't have too much time to think as she felt her brother's energy return to the house. She ran up to his room and charged inside.

"You had better have a good explanation, mister!"

Trunks took off his shirt and crashed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Bra was taken a back.

'He… he smells like alcohol!'

"Listen, Trunks, Pan told me everything. Nice birthday resent, you jerk! If that's what you get your best friend, what'll you get someone you dislike?!"

Trunks closed his eyes in pain. Even though he was still sober, his Saiyan physiology was making him pay for drinking that poison.

"Bra, I have a headache. Can't we talk about it later?"

She crossed her arms.

"Oh no. you're gonna hear me, whether you like it or not!"

Little sister. You just have to hate them.

A/N: thank you to all my reviewers! :D I was about to let this story go… then I posted another chapter… and then your reviews came in. ^-^ it really encourages me! You're all too kind! Well, don't I like to end a chapter with Bra yelling at Trunks ^^;;; looks like he'll have to think of a better excuse this time! R&R!


	7. Sisterly Advice

  I don't own DBZ

A/N: if you can't stand fics where Trunks and Bra act like a brother and sister towards each other, turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy ^^

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 7 – Sisterly Advice

Bra tapped her foot impatiently and glared as her brother merely stared at the ceiling.

"Well, so you did more than looking for a birthday gift… or did you even look?!"

"Nope."

The bluette felt furious about her brother's bluntness.

"I can't believe you! Seeing your best friend's girlfriend, and proud of it?!"

"You don't know the whole thing…"

"shut up! I know too much!"

Her anger raged. How dare he? How?!

"You creep! I can't believe you!"

Trunks looked back at his sister, his face blank. He was obviously not in a chatting mood. But Bra was in a yelling mood.

"My brother… my own brother… the lowest sleezeball I know! How dare you! Did you even think of the people who got hurt?!"

Still, no response.

"ANSWER ME!'

"OF COURSE I DO!"

He shouted back. Bra wasn't ready for that, but she wasn't about to just take it.

"Then why?! Why'd you do it?!"

"She kissed me, Bra."

The sister chuckled.

"I know."

"No, she kissed me."

Bra felt sick. Was he bragging before her?! The nerve!

"TRUNKS! YOU…"

He stood up, set on making his point.

"SHE kissed ME!"

Bra blinked, letting what was said to sink in.

"Wha, what?"

"SHE kissed ME. I thought you knew me better than this, Bra."

"So did I…"

"So how could you think I'd ever enjoy that?!"

Now being pushed from her offensive position, Bra had the time to study her brother. This wasn't the proud, rather arrogant brat she was so fond of. This was a troubled man, obviously desperate. And Bra did know her brother; he never drank. Ever.

"So explain it."

Trunks was about to, when his eyes widened slightly. Then they shot again as the headache got worse and he ran a hand through his hair.

"How do you know, anyway?"

Bra blinked.

'What should I do? Should I tell him? What would Pan want me to do?'

"I… er… well, Marron and Pan went shopping today, see, and…"

Her brother covered his face with his hands, obviously more frustrated of this.

"But Marron doesn't know. Just…"

"Just Pan."

He sat down on the bed again, somewhat defeated. Bra felt deep regret. Here she came to assault her brother, and here he was, apparently being wrongfully accused.

"Ah, damn that Paris!"

"What happened, Trunks?"

Bra said in an almost whisper.

"_Now _ you ask."

She snapped with wounded pride.

"Well, you were the one who just laid there and said nothing!"

He chuckled.

"My bad. I guess."

Bra sat down next to him, and looked at her hands, resting in her lap.

"Trunks-chan… tell me what happened."

"So now you'll hear me out, eh?"

She frowned.

"Yeah, well, blame dad."

"Every day of my life."

They both looked at each other, and laughed lightly.

"So… tell me?"

"Sure. Hope you won't hurt me too much, though."

"Can't make any promises."

"Heh."

Pan was quiet all the way home. Goten was worried, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?"

"Can't."

"why?"

"… none of your business, uncle."

He chuckled.

"So I guess that's none of your parents' business either, eh?"

Pan still looked out the window of the car, but her cheeks got a rose-red shade.

"Point taken, niece."

She wanted to tell her uncle. She really did. But she thought of the impact. Her uncle'll kill his best friend (not really; Trunks is stronger than Goten, she mused); Trunks will be mad at her for telling on him (not that he had the right, mind you). and Bra will never believe her to keep a secret again.

"Uncle?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go get some ice cream?"

The car turned in 180 degrees and almost caused a huge accident.

"UNCLE!"

"Ice cream calling!"

'If we'll make it there alive, there is!'

Sometimes, Pan couldn't believe her uncle.

Paris sat down at a coffee shop, dropping all of her shopping bags. She was in the best mood.

'All that's missing is hottie-Trunksie carrying my bags and giving me a massage. Well, that too, will come.'

She took out a pocket mirror and began arranging her hair, much to the room's male population's delight. Then she noticed Goten's car pulling into the parking lot.

'Well, not Hottie-Trunksie, but Goten-woten isn't that bad either!'

"Heya, Goten!"

Paris waved at the uncle and niece; Goten waved back happily. And Paris decided Pan was good at learning Trunks's glare. Oh, if looks could kill…

Bra had her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"No way! Wha… no way!"

"Way!"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure you saw Paris, Trunks?"

Trunks nodded.

"That bitch! How could she have kissed that guy?! Oooo, I can't believe she could be so low!"

She remained sitting while her brother leaned backwards on the bed.

"Well, she did."

"I wish I could just smack her! I feel like I can kill her! How could she do it to Goten?!"

Bra was enraged; and all Trunks did was tell her about seeing Paris kiss someone else that night. He didn't go into details about his kiss with Paris.

"And the next day she pinned me to a wall and practically raped me."

A look of disgust crossed the bluette's face.

"What?!"

"She even called me Trunksie-poo."

If the situation wasn't as grim as it was, Bra would've laughed.

"I can't believe her!"

"And then I called her, and then you slapped me."

Bra seemed even more regretful than she was when Trunks gave her the 'birthday gift' excuse. Then she frowned.

"But why'd you call her! I mean, you saw her kiss someone; she came on to you; why talk to her, why even think of her?!"

Trunks closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I didn't want it to be true, Bra. I wanted to be blind, wrong, paranoid, just so that Paris wouldn't have cheated on Goten. I didn't want him to get hurt."

The girl had nothing to say as she looked away. Tears began filling her eyes as she thought about how heartbroken Goten would feel when he learned the truth. He loved Paris so much, it would kill him! 

And then, the tears were of another reason.

"And today I told her to stay away from him. From the looks of it, she won't listen to me."

"And then she kissed you, and Pan saw."

There was a pained expression on Trunks's face when Bra said that, but be it from the bad experience, or hurting Pan, she knew not.

"There's just one thing I need to know."

Their eyes met, and for a moment, she thought she saw tears in his eyes.

"Why should I believe you?"

The comment cut through Trunks like a hot knife through butter. He told the truth, damn it all to bloody hell! He was the one in the mod, the one needing help!

"I mean, all I have to go on is your word. How do I know this isn't some elaborated scheme to get Paris?"

He stared… then blinked. Stared… and burst out laughing.

"Oh… oh Dende… you, you really think that?!"

Sitting so he was on the same eye level as her, Trunks looked at his sister, still laughing. Bra looked away. The smile was wiped from the prince's mouth.

"You… you can't be serious… Dende, you are!"

Bra blushed lightly.

"I… can you blame me?!"

It was too much. Too many emotions, too quickly. Hurt, pain, anger, sympathy, bloodlust… Bra was confused.

"Look, Trunks… I… I want to believe you…"

"Then do!"

He held her shoulders firmly, his eyes pleading.

"Trunks…"

"Bra, Goten's my best friend, but either way I feel like I'm hurting him. Please, sis, I need your help. If you won't believe me, who will?"

The princess was utterly shocked. Never has she seen Trunks like that. Ever. So desperate. So pleading. So… helpless. Yes, that was the word. Helpless. Caught between a rock and a hard place. Either he told, or let his friend live a lie. She saw it in his eyes. He was trapped.

'He… he really cares for Goten…'

Seeing no reaction, Trunks let go of Bra's shoulders, and looked away.

"I see. Please leave."

Bra's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Leave. Please…"

In that moment, it was as if Bra's world shattered. Her brother was human. The great warrior, the corporations' president… was flesh and blood. And he was in need of help.

Not knowing what else to do, Bra threw her arms around Trunks and cried. Trunks hugged back, in need of support.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry. I know you wouldn't lie on something like that. You and Goten are too close for that."

"Thank you… sister…"

Vegeta closed the little he opened the door, and smiled in relief.

'About time those two acted like a brother and sister.'

And he knew they'd be all right. Call it… fatherly instinct.

A/N: that was fun to write! R&R!  
Trunks: you liked writing me helpless, eh? --;;;

^^;;; you misunderstood

Trunks: riiiight.

Goten: R&R! Or we not get cookies!

Liar! ;;;


	8. Female Turbulance

I don't own DBZ

A/N: thank you to all my wonderful reviewers ^^ hope you won't have a too permanent trauma from Paris from this fic ^^;;;

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 8 – Female Turbulence

Pan felt like she would die. Right there and then. Or puke. That was another good option. Right on that bitc…

"Heya, Goten! I forgot you had such a cute niece!"

"Well, don't blame me. I had no part in making her!"

The couple laughed while Pan kept her glare fixed on Paris. Oh, the things she felt like doing to her…

"Pan, what do you want?"

"Huh?"

She asked, snapped out of her bloody day dream.

"Well. The usual."

"Everything and tons of it. Gotcha."

Seeing that Paris already had her own ice cream, Goten went to take his and Pan's orders. Pan sat opposite to Paris, looking at the table. Paris kept her sweet tone and smile.

"Well, aren't you sweet. How old are you, honey?"

A shiver ran down pan's spine as she remembered how Bra called her that less than an hour ago, and how different the tones were.

'Bra really cares. Paris is just a bitch!'

Ah, but it takes two to tango, her jealousy reminded her.

Goten looked back at Pan when he felt her Ki flare up, but shrugged it off as an after effect of being so upset earlier.

"What'll it be?"

"Two of everything! On the double!"

The man behind the counter fainted.

"Oh, Goten made another one go faint."

Pan chuckled, but didn't really feel like laughing. She felt like bashing Paris to the next dimension.

"Why the long face, Panny?"

"Don't call me that."

Pan grumbled. Paris didn't hear it.

"Come again, Hun?"

"Just like that. What you see is what you get. Got a problem, Paris?"

The older girl was taken a back by the hostility in the teen's voice.

"My… you need to learn your manners!"

"Teenagers these days…"

Pan said venomously when Goten came with the orders.

"Well, here we are! Dig in!"

Goten ate at his Saiyan pace; Paris ate her ice cream, this time with a spoon. Pan ate, but not as fast as she should have.

"What's wrong, Panny?"

Asked a worried Goten.

"Nothing, uncle."

"She was like this before, too."

Paris took the liberty of adding. Pan glared at her. Goten looked even more worried.

"Well, it's a girl thing, so… why not tell Paris, Pan? Maybe she could help too!"

Pan almost chocked on her ice cream with laughter, but had to control it. The irony!

"No thanks, uncle. No offense, Paris, I just can't trust you like I can Bra."

'Or at all."

Pan thought angrily.

"That's ok, I understand, Panny."

'That you don't like me. Why's that, brat?'

The warm smile didn't leave Paris's face. It could be a bliss or a curse, but Goten was clueless to the daggers the girls were secretly glaring at each other.

"Be right back."

Pan said, and went to freshen herself up.

"So, Goten, what're your plans for next week?"

Goten licked his lips as he finished his ice cream and grinned.

"Trunks-Kun is throwing a party!"

"Oh, really? I wasn't invited."

She pouted. He blinked.

"That's odd."

"Yeah."

Placing her hand on his, Paris looked into Goten's eyes.

"Can I come, Goten-woten? Pleeeeeeeeease?"

Goten blushed, then grinned again.

"Sure thing! I'll even arrange a personal invitation from Trunks! I'm sure he won't mind!"

'Oh, I'm counting on it that he will, my air headed love. I'm counting on it.'

Pan washed her face, and looked at her reflection. Blue jeans. Yellow baggy top. Orange bandana. She looked much better than Paris, she thought.

'But obviously, Trunks disagrees.'

She closed her eyes to block the tears as the image from earlier that day came to her mind.

'How could she do it?! Be so lovey-dovey with uncle Goten while being with Trunks?!'

Her anger flared again.

'And how could Trunks do that to Goten?!'

She felt a great urge to just shout it out, not minding Goten was sitting outside. But she couldn't; she promised Bra.

'Calm down, Pan. You can't go berserk out there; as much as Paris's face is begging to be punched. You're better than her. So let's go and show it to her!'

Determined, Pan returned to face the music.

Bra was deep in thought, lying on her back on Trunks's bad, her head hanging upside down from the end. Trunks was pretty much in the same position, only the head was on the other side of the bed.

"So what are you going to do?"

She asked. He sighed sadly.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

She nodded, bonking her head lightly against the bad.

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do. I'm going to tell Pan."

"She won't believe you."

Bra shrugged.

"I know. But maybe hearing it from me will help her accept it."

"And what about Paris?"

The girl's blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, we'll see."

She sat upright and hugged her legs.

"I donno. But you can't go on against her right now. You have too many, let's say, enemies, right here at home."

Trunks raised his head and leaned on his elbows.

"Since when are you a military tactician?"

"Since my brother and best friend are hurting."

'And so is the crush'

Both siblings added to themselves. Trunks was understanding when Bra didn't want to make eye contact.

"I'm lost, Bra. I'm lost."

"Don't worry. I'll help you. We won't let that bitch get away with it."

"Thanks, sis."

"Now come on. Go to work, clear your mind. I'll go find Pan and explain… or try to."

Trunks chuckled.

"Yeah… yelling at some of the lackeys sure will get my mood up."

Bra laughed, then wrinkled her nose.

"But take a shower first. You still smell like beer."

Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Don't you have school?"

"On winter break? You wish!"

The young man went to the shower, then turned back and smiled at his sister before closing the door. Bra sighed. Ok. She had to talk to Pan. Dende help her. Please.

Pan marched back to the table, her nose raised in a superior way. Goten was happy to see Pan smiling; Paris was put on edge.

'What's she up to?'

"Sorry about that, but nature called."

"'s ok, Panny. Hope you don't mind, but I finished your ice cream."

The girl blinked, then sighed. She was used to it.

"Yep. Goten-kun likes ice cream."

Paris said in a tone mostly used with 5 year olds. All that she missed, Pan concluded, was adding 'chan' instead of 'kun',

"Say, Pan-girl, are you coming next week?"

An eyebrow was raised.

"Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"Sure she's coming!"

Goten said in his over cheerful voice. Pan bit her lower lip. She wasn't sure anymore. Not after what Trunks did… especially if Paris was going to be there, too. It was odd, but Pan couldn't bring herself to really being mad at Trunks. She was too mad at Paris. And hurt.

"Panny?"

"I'm gonna head on home. Talk later, uncle."

"Bye Panny."

The man said, disappointed.

"Later, squirt."

In her mind, Pan was shooting one Kamehameha after the other at the older girl. If only she could've done that for real.

"Bye."

Paris would've asked how Pan was to get home, had she not been so used to people flying lately.

"Nice niece."

"I know."

No matter whom you were, if you had the least bit of intelligence, you had to be amazed by the Son naivety. Now, Paris was a bitch, (I love using that word on her ^_^ no offense, Paris fans, but she IS in this fic!) but she wasn't stupid.

'He's for real, right?!'

Pan flew home and was greeted by her grandmother.

"Hi, grandma."

"Hello, sweetheart. I saw your shopping bag all alone on the couch. That's a nice suit you have there."

Pan didn't reply, just stuffed her hands in her pockets with a shrug.

"Thanks."

"Pan, what's wrong?"

Chichi said, worried. Pan didn't want to worry her grandmother.

"It's nothing, grandma. Just some boy problem."

The worried expression turned into maternal mocking.

"I see. Is he cute?"

The quarter Saiyan glared at her grandmother.

"Please, grandma! I don't wanna hear it!"

The girl shouted. She just spent a while with the woman she hated most on this world. She didn't need the third degree.

"Sorry."

Trying to make up for it. Pan cleared her throat and said:

"So… why're you in such a good mood?"

Chichi grinned and took out a small black box with golden trimmings.

"This just came in for Goten."

The girl felt her face going pale.

"Grandma, is that…"

"Paris's wedding ring."

Pan fainted, right there and then.

A/N: I did it! :D


	9. Troubles in the Family

I don't own DBZ

A/N: I've decided to go on the somewhat mean yet ever-effective 'review or no more chapters' method. I want 35 reviews, or no chapter 10! Mean? Sorry, I need to know people are reading this! (And they are! o.o 30 reviews! I love you guys!)

Granny Adams: o.o;;; I feel you have deep, suppressed feelings. Feel free to hate Paris in this fic ^^

Juunanagou4ever: right on! *.* all hail Trunks, the Greek god of… hotness! And about pairing Trunks and Paris up… maybe… hah hah… hah hah… bwahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem.

Pan+marron=PARRON: soon enough?

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 9 – Troubles in the Family

"Pan?"

"Panny?"

"Pan-chan, are you ok?"

Deep black eyes opened slowly as the girl came to. She found herself lying on the couch in her living room, the faces of her mother, grandmother and best friend looking worriedly at her.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty!"

Bra said, arms crossed, smirking.

"I thought we'd have to bring in a prince to kiss you."

Chichi got a dreamy look and quietly uttered:

"Great grandchildren."

Videl ran a hand through her daughter's hair, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"You gave us quite a scare, Pan. It's not like you to faint. Are you eating your vegetables?"

Pan growled. She was no kid! She more than proved it, going to space with Goku and… Trunks. Her eyes flew to Bra's face, who blinked, and then Pan looked at Chichi.

"Grandma! That ring, can I see it?!"

"What ring?"

Both Videl and Bra asked. Chichi giggled.

"It's out of my hands now."

Pan paled and held her head.

"I feel dizzy. I better lie down again."

Videl looked at Chichi questioningly.

"Ring?"

"I can't teeeeeeell yoooooooou!"

Bra and Videl sweatdropped.

"You have a really mature mother in law, Videl-san."

"I know, Bra-chan. I know."

Pan sat up again. She felt tears in her eyes. She was so frustrated! Bra sat next to her; Videl led Chichi outside, giving the girls privacy.

"We need to talk."

Both said at the same time, in the same serious tone. Then they both chuckled.

"You go ahead."

Bra said, and moved a bit, allowing Pan to sit up. Pan took a deep breath.

"Well, after I felt you, Goten and I went to the ice cream parlor. And guess who was there."

"No way! What, she's stalking you or something?!"

A bitter chuckle.

""I donno, but she was there. And she acted all lovey-dovey with Goten."

Bra felt the blood rush to her face, but allowed her friend to continue.

"I could see she didn't like me. Not that I blame her, if someone else would've been there while she was trying to manipulate someone… wait, I _can_ blame her! Goten loves her so much, and what does she do?!"

'Oh, rub it in, why don't you.'

Bra thought bitterly, but she couldn't blame Pan for being inconsiderate. After all, the only ones who knew were her father and brother, just because they listened to her and not her words. Unlike her mother, for instance.

"She even complained about not being invited to the party and Goten said that he'd get Trunks to invite her. I bet this is a plot! Trunks probably invited Paris, but she couldn't just show up there! She had to excuse it to Goten!"

'Dear god, am I like this when I'm jealous about Goten?!'

The bluette thought horridly.

"But how can they do it to him?! Doesn't Trunks care about Goten?! That creep!"

At this point, Bra's sisterly instincts kicked in.

"Now wait a minute, Pan…"

"I can't believe I fell for a guy like him! To think I once thought he was a nice guy!"

"PAN!"

"I can't believe it! I hate him! He's a jerk! I hate him! I hate him… I… I LOVE HIM SO MUCH THAT IT HURTS!!!"

When Bra stood up to slap Pan, Pan fell to her knees, sobbing.

"You go, Pan!"

Chichi's voice came from outside, unnoticed by the girls. Bra hugged her friend, her anger soon forgotten.

"Come on, Panny. Calm down."

"I… I can't believe it, Bra. I… I just can't…"

"Don't."

The bluette said strictly. Pan looked at her, doubting.

"Wha…"

"Don't believe it. Just don't."

Bra didn't know what to say next.

"Look, honey, don't hate my brother. He's not to blame, I know it's hard to believe but, it's the truth."

"How do you know that?"

"From the best possible source."

It was obvious Pan was doubting it, but she was too distressed to argue.

"Bra-chan!"

The two girls froze as Gohan walked into the room. Pan quickly wiped away her tears while Bra rearranged some loose strands of hair.

"Hi, dad."

"Gohan-san."

"Bra-chan."

The two exchanged welcomes.

"I saw your mother and grandmother outside. What's going on?"

"Nothing, dad."

"Bra?"

Onyx met blue, and for the briefest of moments, Bra noticed how alike Goten and Gohan looked like, and looked away with a blush.

"Nothing, Gohan-san. Just some girl stuff."

Gohan's reaction, though much less obvious, was the same as Vegeta's was to the two words.

"I… see. Well, I got some work to do, so I'll see you later, honey."

"Ok."

He left, and Pan glared at Bra.

"Why on Earth were you blushing in front of my dad?!"

Bra blinked.

'Oh, Geez!'

Trunks never thought he'd be happy to see paper work in his life. The irony.

'Who'd have thought…'

The intercom sprang to life, and the secretary's voice came in.

"Sir, Son Goten is here to see you. You don't have an appointment for another hour."

Trunks paled. He came to work to get away from it all. Why'd it have to come hunting him?!

"Sir?"

"Se, send him in, Claire."

The door opened and in came a happy looking Goten. Scratch that. An overjoyed Goten.

"Well, look at you! Since when's that an outfit for work?!"

He teased his year older best friend. Trunks was wearing the black shirt and bandana he was wearing when he went to space, only a pair of blue jeans. Not really office wear.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't really planning on coming to work today. Just grabbed whatever was clean in the closet."

"Get real."

"Ok, I wanted to annoy my secretary."

Goten chuckled, then sat on the chair in front of the desk. Trunks would usually sit next to him or on the desk, but the desk being in between them made him feel a bit more comfortable. Or, more precisely, less UNcomfortable.

"So… what brings you here?"

Goten took the black box out of his picked and threw it on the desk. Trunks tensed when he saw the ring inside.

"Goten, I love you too, but not this much!"

The Son boy laughed, not noticing how tensed Trunks was.

"So… do you think she'll like it?"

Trunks, for some reason, pictured Bra wearing it. He half smiled.

"I'm really the wrong person to ask about jewelry."

He said as he handed the ring back to his friend.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

Goten looked at the ring sadly.

"I wanted to get her something fancier. A diamond, maybe."

Trunks, even though wanted nothing more than to shout the truth, offered his friend a comforting look.

"Goten, if you needed money…"

Goten looked at him, hurt and insulted, with a touch of anger.

"Trunks! You know I'm not one to take charity!"

Trunks raised his arms in defense.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I didn't mean it like that…"

"And I can't pay back a loan."

"I'd have given you a job! I know what you're capable of, and I'd have made sure you got paid well. Yet not more than what you deserved."

Goten nodded, then scratched the back of his head.

"I… I guess."

There was a pause then. Both seemed rather tense.

"Um, Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

Both knew what this was all about, but Trunks being so nervous affected the other young man, and the two life long friends had a hard time doing something that would've been natural for anyone else with their friendship.

"Trunks, will you be my best m…"

Trunks stood up and turned to the window. Goten was caught off guard; he blinked.

"Trunks?"

"Don't say it."

Goten looked at his friend's back, and smiled.

"Aw, I'm touched."

Trunks stared at Goten, confused.

"Wha…"

"Trunks, don't feel like that. I can't think of anyone worthier for being my best man!"

The older among the two looked at the floor.

"…I'm not…"

"Sure you are! My best friend since when? Age 0? Trunks, we've been there through thick and thin. Heck, we've become a single entity! How much closer can you get?!"

He didn't get a response; only a slight smile.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Trunks murmured. Goten raised an eyebrow, but was put at ease when Trunks gave him a brotherly hug.

"Congrats, bro."

"Thanks, but I still need to propose to her!"

"I'm sure she'll say yes."

Trunks said, his gaze downcast.

"Wish I was this confident about it."

"Don't worry. You'll be just fine."

"Thanks. Hope you have a tuxedo in stand by!"

The two shook hands and smiled.

"Go get her."

"Will do. See ya, Trunks!"

Trunks was left alone to be mad at himself. His best friend came and told him he wanted Trunks to be his best man; and he couldn't even smile properly for him.

'Paris, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!'

A/N: @.@ poor Trunksie. Remember: 35 reviews. Please more, no less. ^^ arigatou.


	10. Let Sister Do the Talking

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: wai! People actually reviewed! *^^* hm… I'll keep chapter 11 to myself until… 52 reviews. ^^ (I was gonna write 45, but then I noticed I already had it @.@ you guys are great!)

Cheena Son: glad you liked it ^^ but I'm taking Trunks partying! I promised him to make it up to him after all the trouble I put him in.

Juunanagou4ever: don't. Review that one time. It's enough ^^ *offers you a Juunanagou plushie for reviewing*

Pan+marron=Parron: hey, I do my best! YOU try writing 3 fics at once! (Thank god, though, I have two out of the three written down for at least three chapters more)

White Flower: thank you ^^

Sugar Cubes: well, Trunks can't just blast her out of the sky! (well, he can, he just won't). how do you want him to behave?

****

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 10 – Let Sister Do the Talking

Bra blinked. Then blinked again. And pinched herself. And laughed.

"Wha… you think… Dende, no! Pan, you sicko! I was just… a bit hot."

"And bothered."

"PAN!"

Bra's blush deepened. Damn, she saw Goten, Goten! Not Gohan!

"Look, you're mad and frustrated, fine. Be that way. Don't expect me to be here and take it!"

Remorse showed on Pan's face.

"Sorry, Bra-chan. I didn't mean it…"

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

Sometimes, being Vegeta's brat showed.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Fire, be sorry. You still said it!"

Bra crossed her arms. If Pan'd have known better, she wouldn't have even teased her friend when it came to the bluette's feelings.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I lost my cool. You can't blame me! How could you… you're just like your brother! A backstabbing bitch!" (I like using that word o.O;;; )

The atmosphere in the room was enough to scare Goku, had he been there.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you talked to him, eh? What lies did he feed you, Bra?"

"Not lies, the truth!"

Both were getting pissed off at each other by now.

"Like hell! I saw him kissing her! He can't deny that!"

Bra breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She came here to make peace, not more war.

"He didn't deny it, he…"

"There! So he admitted it! What did he say, huh? What? That he liked it? That he enjoyed it? That it tasted like cherries?!"

Bra blinked.

"Where the heck did you get that from?"

"I…"

Pan's anger broke and her Ki went down. This made Bra relax on instinct.

"I don't know."

The younger girl ran her hands through her raven hair and sighed.

"I donno… I donno… I donno where up is anymore."

"Pan…"

The bluette frowned when Pan covered her face with her hands and mumbled, shaking her head. Bra knew there was no getting to her now.

"Pan, please listen to me! Things aren't that sim…ple, Pan are you…"

Sobs came from the girl's direction. The princess contemplated what to do. She tried to reach out to Pan, but the offered hand was slapped away.

"Pan-chan…"

"Leave me alone… please…"

"Pan-chan, listen to me!"

"Why?! *sob* I know what I saw."

"But…"

Pan looked at Bra with such sadness, the bluette felt like screaming. Why were the people closest to her hurt the most?

"Pan-chan, if you'll just listen!"

The Son girl looked away silently. Bra didn't have a choice. She gave up.

"Look, when you decide to listen, you know my number. Cell number."

'Can't risk her talking to Trunks like this.'

Pan nodded. Bra left, but came back into the room, hesitating. Pan was still looking away. The bluette had her back to the other girl and half looked at her from over her shoulder; she didn't feel like making eye contact.

"Now I know how Trunks must've felt, trying to talk to me, any why he's afraid of talking to Goten. When the heart's aching, the mind's on auto pilot. No point in talking. Uuun, don't let her, Pan! Don't let that witch win like this!" (I felt like changing :P)

There was a pregnant pause, which quickly turned uncomfortable.

"Well, I… I'll be going now."

And go she went. Videl walked into the room, worried.

"Sweetie, what was this all about? …Pan?"

The girl looked at her mother with tearful eyes. Videl was distressed.

"Panny…"

"Mommy!"

The girl hugged her mother tightly and cried. The mother comforted her daughter as much as she could.

"I'm here, Pan. I'm here. Please, don't cry."

'How can I not? Bra probably hates me now! And Trunks… Dende, what a mess!'

"Ah, Damn that Paris!"

Videl blinked.

"Paris? Goten's Paris?"

Pan began crying again, leaving her mother wondering.

'Where does that city girl fit into the mess?'

When Bra returned home, she was rather pleased not to find Trunks there.

'Hopefully, work got his mind off of this.'

The bluette was welcomed by her grandmother; it amazed her how the older woman never bumped into things, what with her eyes closed.

"Hey, grandma!"

"Heya, Bra-chan! Guess who called!"

Bra slapped her forehead.

"Kailey! I told her I'd call her!"

"Nope."

Mrs. Briefs said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"Goten did!"

Bra blushed lightly.

"What? Why?!"

"He just asked that you'll call him. Said it wasn't that urgent."

It wasn't urgent, but Bra already extracted her cell phone, and her grandmother offered the girl her own.

"It'll cost less."

"Thanks, grandma!"

The girl rushed to her room and eagerly waited for an answer.

"Heya, this is Goten!"

"Heya, Goten! I…"

"My cell phone's closed! Oh Dende! Leave a message after the beep!"

Bra felt disappointed.

"Hey, Goten. You called me. Call me back home or to my cell phone, not grandma's, ok? Well, bye."

No sooner did Bra hand up, that her own cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Heya, Bra!"

She blinked.

"Goten!"

"Well, I called!"

She giggled.

"Yep. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping you'd go shopping with me."

Another blink.

"Why me?"

He coughed, to ease up his nervousness.

"Well, Gohan has no fashion sense…"

"True."

"Videl is busy, Pan's…"

"I know."

She said grimly.

"And I don't really want my mom involved in this."

A thought crossed Bra's mind that scared her. He couldn't have found out… could he?

"What about Trunks?"

In her mind's eye, Bra saw Goten scratch the back of his head.

"Well, he's at work. At long last."

Bra nodded.

"Well then, sure, I'll go shopping with you!"

"Great! I'm down at Satan's mall, meet me next to Castro at the top floor, ok?"

"The top floor? But that's the female section!"

"I know. But Trunks asked me to help you buy a dress."

Bra blinked yet again, then smiled.

'Thank you, brother.'

"sure thing! I'll be right there!"

"Great."

Bra rushed downstairs and handed her grandma the cell phone.

"Thanks, grandma!"

"No problem!"

The bluette rushed out the door and took off. She was deep in thought and almost collided with a passing bird.

'I can tell Goten now… soften it up, show how much the whole deal hurt Trunks… how Paris toyed with him… but will he believe me? Man, this is how Trunks must feel, and… I slapped him. Oh, snap out of it, girl! Let's just take it one step at a time…'

And she flew on, with great inner turmoil.

A/N: ^_^_^_^_^_^ chapter 10! Hope this was to everyone's liking! Remember, 52 reviews! And not just 'ok, you asked, I review'! grrr…


	11. A Day Out to Town

I don't own DBZ

A/N: bah, I broke the cycle. God, I need inspiration.

Well now. You guys sure like my ficcie! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^ next review line: hm… 60! ^_^

Granny Adams: hope things'll clear up ^^

Pan+marron=PARRON: tell me, can a fic that has Bra NOT have shopping?!

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 11 – a Day out to Town.

Bra walked up to where Goten said he'd meet her. Several guys tried to get her attention, and even a girl or two, but she didn't pay them much attention. Finally finding her friend, the girl sped up a bit. Goten noticed her and waved.

"Hi, Bra-Chan!"

"Hi, Goten-kun. Ready to shop?"

"When you put it like that... and knowing you… ready as I'll ever be."

He was about to go into the shop when Bra stopped him, letting his remark slide.

"Goten, why not go buy your clothes first?"

"But…"

Bra wanted to talk to Goten, and she knew herself well enough to know she couldn't be serious with pretty dresses around.

"Just, let's."

So he was dragged away.

Pan sat in front of the TV, just staring blankly at it.

'How could I be so stupid? Bra probably hates me now. Ooo, if, if, if Paris wouldn't have been such a meanie!'

She stood up and ran out the door. She had to let out some access energy. And the only place she knew she'd find it for sure was Capsule Corporation.

The bluette sighed as she looked at some of the shirts in the store, wrinkling her nose.

'Who'd be caught dead in these?'

"Well?"

Looking up at Goten, she smiled.

"You look great! For someone in Hawaii, that is!"

The Son boy frowned and looked down at his red flower patterned shirt and khaki pants.

"That bad?"

"Horrible's more like it."

He went back in to change, and she went back to her thoughts.

'Where should I start? What should I start? Should I even bring it up here?'

When next Goten emerged, Bra broke down laughing.

"Oh, Goten, pink is definitely not your color!"

Even though he frowned, he had to laugh as well when he saw his reflection.

"Pink. Neat."

"Reminds me of some pictures I saw of my dad… pink shirt, yellow pants."

She shuddered at the thought. Goten nodded.

"Pink Vegeta. Evil."

"The horror."

They both laughed, then Goten remembered he was still wearing the said clothes. He ran to change, leaving Bra close to hysteric laughter.

"Why not try what I picked for you?"

He agreed, and the result was rather good. White pants with a white buttoned shirt and a black vest.

"Wow, you look great!"

The saleswoman said, but Goten took Bra's slight blush and looking away as a far better approval.

"You really do look nice, Goten-chan."

"Thanks. So now can we go buy you a dress?"

Bra looked at Goten thoughtfully.

'Now would be a good time to talk to him. He's in a good mood. But… what do I say? I can't just… 'Hey, Goten, Paris is cheating on you!'… That would be bad…'

"Bra-chan?"

She blinked.

"Sorry. Spaced out for a moment there. You were saying?"

"Shall we go buy you a dress?"

"Nooo, why, why don't we go get something to eat?"

She didn't finish the 'e' word, and Goten was already back in the changing room.

'Sons. Gotta love them."

Then she thought of Paris, and frowned.

'I hate that girl!'

Her Ki went up, causing Goten to rush back out, shirtless. (We don't get enough of that ^_^)

"What's wrong, what's wrong?"

Bra blushed and giggled.

"Nothing. Go change already!"

He changed, they paid and left, but what Goten didn't notice was the fact that when he rushed out shirtless, the box with the ring fell out of his pocket and into the floor.

Upon arrival at the Briefs' house, Pan found the door open.

"Hello?"

No one was there. She searched for Bra's Ki; the girl was at the mall… with Goten? Pan blinked.

'What's she doing there?'

She shrugged it off momentarily and casually walked to the Gravity Room. She really needed to blow something up. Entering, she knew Vegeta would probably be there.

"Ready or not, I'm coming in and I won't go away until you spar with me!"

The room's single inhabitant flew down and landed in front of her, but it wasn't the grumpy prince.

"Pan!"

Coming there, Pan decided, was a bad idea.

"Trunks."

The amount on nonsense the princess and Son boy exchanged was incredible. However, both Bra and Goten enjoyed the conversation; until Paris was brought up. And whenever Goten would go to that subject, Bra would changed it, or cleverly avoid answering. Soon the meal came, meaning, a lot of everything. Or a little of everything, since Bra decided she needed a diet.

"Now will we go buy you a dress?"

Bra almost chocked.

"Get real! You never try clothes on after a meal!"

He chuckled.

"Well, if you say so. I'm sure you'll look nice in anything you wear."

She blushed, smiling lightly.

"Thank you."

They finished the meal and ordered desert. Meaning, a lot of everything, and even more so.

"Diet, eh?"

"Shut up."

Goten soon finished and excuse himself. While Bra was waiting for him, she saw none other than the bitch-extraordinaire came into her sight.

'What?! Dende, does this girl have  radar or something?!'

Bra's eyes widened even more, then narrowed dangerously. Paris was there… with another man.

'Girl likes to dig her own grave, doesn't she?'

A part of her wanted Goten to see. The other? Prayed that Goten wouldn't find out like that.

'Pan, you want to smack someone? Smack her. Not my brother.'

Prince and Son girl stared at each other for a while when Pan turned to leave. Trunks stopped her.

"No, don't go. I'll go. You train here."

Now it was Pan's turn to stop him.

"No, it's ok. I need someone to spar with."

A slight smile showed on Trunks's lips.

"BUT!"

She lifted a finger to make sure he saw she was serious.

"No word. No sound. One peep other than 'Big Bang Attack', 'Final Flash' etc., and I'm out of here. Got it?"

"yep."

"You peeped!"

"Last peep. Sorry."

Pan looked at him sternly, then walked in. Trunks gave her access to the room's control panel and felt rather disappointed at the level Pan set. It was obvious to him that Pan wasn't there to train. She was there to beat, or at least try beating, something to a pulp.

"Ready?"

He nodded. It wasn't hard for Pan to find reasons to be mad at him; All she had to do was remember one little kiss.

Bra tapped her fingers on the table annoyingly, glaring at Paris. A woman came into the restaurant and looked around. Bra recognized her as the woman from the shop. The woman smiled when she saw Bra.

"Oh, miss, thank god I found you."

The girl was confused.

"What's the matter? Did we forget to pay for something?"

"Heavens, no. But you did forget this."

The woman extracted the small black box and handed it to the bluette.

"This is yours, isn't it? It was in the dressing room."

The girl nodded.

"Must be my friend's."

Taking 10 zeni out of her purse, Bra handed them to the woman.

"for your trouble."

"Thank you."

The woman left, and Bra had to resist the urge to look at the content. Instead, she looked up at Paris again, who was looking at someone other than her date.

'Another boyfriend, no doubt.'

Sad, but true. Goten came back to the table, looking through his pockets. Paris was looking right at him, slightly… scared?

"What's the matter? Lost something?"

"I think so… hey, there it is!"

He took the black box and sat back down. Bra glanced yet again at Paris, half hoping Goten would follow her gaze.

'Sure, be scared. You don't deserve him, you slut.'

Goten opened the box and placed it on the table. Bra's eyes widened.

"Goten, it's downright gorgeous! Oh my god!"

The Son boy grinned.

"I hoped you'd like it."

He breathed deeply to calm himself down, then spoke silently. No one was supposed to hear it, but Bra was part Saiyan. And she heard it. Her heart beat quickened. Goten just said 'will you marry me?'

A/N: ^_^_^_^_^_^ this is fun! but I'm beginning to run out of written chapters. Better get some writing done!


	12. Games of Cat and Mouse, aka Will You Mar...

I don't own DBZ

A/N: another chapter! ^_^ wow, you guys like to keep reviewing! :D (let's ignore the fact that I'm on my knees begging for you to :P)

NEXT REVIEW LIMIT: 70! ^_^ I wanna reach a 100 with this fic ^-^ 

Pan+marron=Parron: hope you'll get unconfused ^^;;;

Chibi-Gotens-Gurl: I hope you're talking about Paris's blood and not mine o.o;;;

Juunanagou4ever: like I said before about pairing them up… maybe… nyahahaha…

White Flower: I agree, I agree ^^

Raven Pan: I'm writing more, I'm writing more!

Granny Adams: o.o;;; is your leg ok now?

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 12 – Games of Cat and Mouse, a.k.a. "Will You Marry Me?"

The two Saiyans traded punches, letting frustration out. Pan was lashing out; Trunks was holding back.

"When do you manage to train with all that work?! Don't answer!"

That's the way it went for a while. Pan would blurt out a question, then told Trunks to shut up. He found it rather amusing. Soon the girl flew towards the controllers and turned the room's mechanism down. Both instantly felt relief as the gravity level returned to normal.

"That was… fun."

Pan glared at him.

"Well, we're done. I'm allowed to peep."

She blinked, then went to collect her stuff.

"So… heard you went shopping. Bought anything interesting?"

Trunks asked casually. Pan remained silent.

"That's nice."

"A suit."

He looked at the girl, and smiled inwardly.

'Progress.'

"I'm sure it looks good on you."

Pan looked away when an involuntary blush came to her cheeks.

"Well, see ya."

He said and left first, saving Pan the awkwardness of speaking to him anymore. The girl looked after him as he left.

"Bye."

Her voice echoed in the empty gravity room. She punched the wall as hard as she could, leaving a dent. She had fun sparring with Trunks; and that just made it all the worse.

Bra felt dizzy. The room was spinning. She needed air. Did it get hotter in there or what?

"Wha… what did you just say?!"

Goten looked up, his cheeks pinkish.

"What did I… Bra-chan, are you ok? You don't seem so good?"

"I need some water."

She felt like she was choking.

"Coming right up."

He left the table hurriedly. Bra brushed some strands of hair from her face and looked up. There was Paris, still there. She was alone, and looking straight at Bra. Upon eye contact, the older girl quickly looked away, but the princess noticed. However, the bluette had far more on her mind than this.

'He… he didn't just… he didn't. There has to be an explanation. It can't be. He's with Paris. He's… with that bitch over there.' (All praise the B word ^-^)

The box was still open on the table.

'This ring… it's so beautiful. So simple, yet has such a deep meaning. Like Goten.'

Bra gasped lightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Goten's smiling face.

"Here you are. Even got you some ice."

She smiled lightly and drank the water. It felt good against her sudden dry throat.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence.

"So what did you say?"

Goten gulped. Bra had to be sure of what she heard.

"Nothing."

"'Will you… marry me?' was that it?"

His silence was all that she needed as a 'yes'.

"Goten… why did you say it?"

He looked at her with… shame?

"Because… I don't know how to."

Pan walked into the house. Her parents and grandmother were talking in the kitchen; about her.

"…and she just fainted. I was shocked! Then Bra came. She seemed eager to talk to Pan. I have no idea what about."

Chichi explained.

"'Girl problems'. How can girls get away with everything like that?"

Gohan complained while both women laughed.

"I'll have to talk to her later. Where is she, anyway?"

Videl asked rather calmly. Pan, in response, lowered her Ki even more. Gohan sighed.

"I can't sense her. She probably wants to be alone."

"Well, she'll come back sooner or later. Saiyans don't like to cook for themselves."

"MOM!"

Pan sneaked to her room and locked the door. Plopping down on her bed, she hugged a huge pink bunny (if anyone knows Kumagoro…). The girl had so much on her mind.

Trunks was a bastard. He was a backstabbing bastard. Why did she have so much fun with him?

"Why me? Why did it all happen to me? …Why, Paris? Why did you have to ruin everything?"

She sobbed quietly for quite a while afterwards, shut up in her room.

Bra blinked. The best way she could describe the situation was 'childish'.

"What do you mean, 'don't know how to'? Just like you did now, only louder."

Goten nodded.

"I… I'm really sorry, Bra-chan."

She placed her hand comfortingly on his.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong."

"For… for asking you to help me get over my problem."

The princess giggled.

"Calm down. Look, I don't mind helping you."

His smile told her his spirit was being lifted.

"Why not try it again? Pretend I'm the woman of your dreams, the one and only. The one you can't live without."

Her face reddened with every word. Goten was too busy looking at the ring to notice.

"Will you marry me?"

Bra giggled, and inwardly screamed 'yes, yes, YES!'.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!"

Goten looked up at her, a bit ashamed. She felt Paris's eyes glare at her.

'Eat your heart out, you witch!'

"What did I do wrong?"

"You looked at the ring. Look at me. Make eye contact."

Blue met onyx and Bra thought she could get lost. It wasn't the kind of cold black like her father's. It was warm black like it's just a really deep night.

"Now try again."

"Will you marry me?"

Her cheeks were on fire.

'If only, if only…'

"I donno. There's still something… missing."

He placed his hands on hers and leaned a bit closer to her. The girl gasped, excited.

"Bra-chan, will you marry me?"

He said slowly and softly. She leaned towards him, their eyes still locked.

"Say it again."

Their faces were now an inch away.

"Marry me."

Bra closed her eyes and was about to close the distance, when Goten gently pushed her away. Opening her eyes, she saw he was blushing like mad and was refusing eye contact like his life depended on it.

"I… I think I got the hang of it. Thanks, Bra-san."

Goten took the ring, left some money to pay for his food and left in a hurry. A tear threatened to fall down the girl's cheek. He had taken away the closeness between them. 'San'. Were they that far apart all of a sudden?

Looking up, Bra noticed Paris returning from the ladies' room.

'Damn, she missed it… and she didn't drown in the toilet.'

Leaving enough money for her own food, Bra slowly left the restaurant.

"Wait! Girl, wait!"

Bra continued to walk, even though the voice was known.

"Hold it!"

'Dream on, Paris.'

"Answer me, you whore!"

The bluette turned around, crossed her arms and glared.

"The name's Bra, Paris."

"Bra, thong, strapless, no difference."

Sometimes, Bra hated the part of her that had self control.

"What were you doing with my Goten?"

'Nothing that you didn't do with my brother'.

Her glare deepened.

"We talked."

"Holding hands and almost kissing?!"

Bra felt somewhat evil satisfaction from Paris's lack of confidence.

"Are you that unsure of your relationship with Goten that he can't even meet with a friend?"

"That was more than friendly!"

"We've known each other for over 10 years. And besides, who was it that _you_ were seeing here?"

Paris paled quite noticeably.

"He's cute."

The princess said and winked. Paris's nervousness grew.

"He, was, it, er… he's my cousin, cousin! He's in town for a few days, so I'm showing him around. That's it."

"Right. So can I have his phone number?"

"NO!"

Bra smirked.

"I mean, ahem, now. He's only in town for a few days, like I said. No point in getting to know him."

"Riiiiiiight. So you won't mind if I talk to him for a while, will you?"

It was so much fun for the bluette, to see the girl fidget, trying to find the right words.

"Er, he left."

"I think not."

"Wait, hold it!"

Bra didn't pay Paris any attention, and used her Saiyan speed to sneak back into the restaurant. The guy looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, hello there."

'Now, you little witch, time to get some pay back.'

A/N: ^_^_^_^_^ R&R!


	13. Things are looking up… Right?

I don't own DBZ/DBGT

A/N: there will not be double spacing this chapter and on, unless you want 'em.

Raven Pan: well, not quickly, but it's developing surely ^^

Goten's Gaudrian Angel: *cowers in the corner*

White Flower: *scratches chin* fall down a cliff, you say?

Juunanagou4ever: no thank, I think writing this fic is enough stabbing ^_^

the-crab: o.o;;; *wishes you back with the Dragon Balls*

Rhiamon-Gladys: well, your fic was great! ^_^ people, go read this author's fics!

A/N: oh yeah. Tid bits of M/T and mentioning of past relationships. Don't bite my head off, k?

**What's Betrayal Among Friends**

****

Chapter 13 – Things are looking up… Right?

Pan walked down the stairs after washing her face. She was feeling a bit better, but still a bit blue. Doubt was slowly eating at her heart.

'I can't believe I was this mean towards Bra. I should've listened… She always listened to me.'

"I still can't believe it!"

Hearing her father's voice, Pan stopped.

"My little brother's getting married!"

"Yes. Finally."

"Are you going to be the best man?"

Videl asked excitedly.

"I don't think so. He probably asked Trunks already. You know how those two are."

"Hai."

Chichi sounded calm for once.

"That boy sure is a handful, but he made something of himself. Capsule Corp is really successful thanks to him. I'm glad those two stayed so close this long… And besides, Gohan, you asked Piccolo to be your best man!"

Pan covered her mouth with her hand to silence her giggles. Piccolo in a tux…

"Yep. Well, I guess so. But I still have to feel the least bit insulted."

"Well, more or less. I'm just happy he finally gets settled down. And to think that when he met her I told him to be careful of city girls…"

Here, Pan couldn't take if anymore. Fine, talk about the wedding. Fine, mention Trunks, whose innocence, she still wasn't sure of. But _praise_ Paris?!

Gohan and Videl's heads snapped towards Pan's direction as her Ki skyrocketed. She stormed into the room, fists clenched.

"Ooo, I'm so sick of hearing about Paris! How good she is for uncle Goten, how pretty, she is, etc. I'm sick of it, sick, sick, sick! Sick of _her_!"

Her father stood up, trying to calm his daughter down.

"Pan-chan…"

"No! You don't know the half of it! She's nothing but a two time stinking bitch who'll sleep with anyone willing to give her the time of night or day, and if it wasn't illegal, she'd have gotten paid for…!"

Not being able to take Pan's harsh words, Videl slapped her. Tears came down Pan's now red cheek.

"Pan, don't you dare use such words before your elders ever again! Do you hear me?! Ever!"

Gohan was a bit more sensitive to the changes in the Ki than his wife, and saw that not only that Pan didn't calm down, but it only got her more fired up.

"You don't know the half of if…"

The thing closest to the girl was an apple; she grabbed it and squeezed it hard.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

She threw the apple against the wall and ran outside, sobbing.

"Pan-chan!"

The trio ran out the door as well and Gohan was about to fly after his daughter when Chichi stopped him.

"Let her go."

"But…"

"Think about it, Gohan. We're the last people she'd want to see right now."

"But…"

Videl's hand gently holding his own silenced the man.

"Let her go, Gohan. She'll come back."

"I hope so."

'But why one Earth will she hate Paris so much all of a sudden?'

Laughs filled the restaurant as Bra left, clapping her hands to dust them of the metaphorical dirt from the guy; a smirk decorated her face.

'Now, if only that was Paris who'd be smacked against the wall…'

Taking to the air, Bra almost collided with Pan as the Son girl flew past her.

"What was that?!"

'Pan's Ki… should I go after her? Or stay here… …she probably doesn't want to see me right now. But still…'

Sometimes, caring for others was a pain.

The evening fell, (Trunks: finally --;; ChibiRaye: shush ;;; ) and through the crowds, came a laughing trio. Ubuu and Marron have offered Trunks their company, and he agreed only too eagerly.

"I had a great time. I really needed this going out."

Marron smiled warmly at her old friend.

"It was our pleasure. Wasn't it, Ubuu?"

She elbowed the boys in the ribs gently, causing him to laugh nervously.

"Ha, hai, Marron-chan."

Trunks had to shake his head at the two.

"Look, look! Cotton candy! Ubuu-chan, I want some!"

"Huh?! But Marron, we just…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

The dark skinned youth sighed in defeat.

"You know I can't resist your smile."

"No one can."

Marron said, winking at Trunks. Ubuu left the two, rather confused.

"It's been a while since we spent any time together, Trunks-chan."

"Too long, Marron-chan."

The two looked at each other softly with complex emotion. They held hands, the girl offering her support and reassurance.

"I remember when we came here. Do you, Trunks-chan?"

"I sure do. We…"

"Here you go!"

Ubuu came back just then and presented the cotton candy to Marron as though it was the head of the dragon he had just slain.

"Ubuu-chan, you know I like soda with my cotton candy!"

Blinking dot eyes, Ubuu was about to protest when Trunks handed him a 50 Zeni bill.

"Get one for me too, will ya? And keep the change."

Again, they were alone.

"We came here on our first year anniversary. I wanted to take you to that restaurant…"

"And I fell into the river."

Both laughed heartily.

"And we went to Kame Island and it ended up more romantic than anything."

"And then… we broke up."

Silence fell as the memory returned. Both felt an even greater mixture of emotions.

"I still don't know why…"

The girl looked away at his plain statement, still unable to answer. (A/N: writing a fic about it :P)

"…but no hard feelings."

She felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. No point in drowning in the past."

HE cupped both her hands in his.

"I'm just glad we're still friends."

Now the tears began to flow.

"Trunks…"

Ubuu was about to come back, but seeing the position his two friends were in, didn't.

"I really needed tonight, Marron. You have no idea how much it meant to me."

Marron felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

"You're welcome. But…"

Her brows furrowed in concern.

"Before, when we met, you said something about Goten."

Trunks was about to answer, but the younger blonde placed her finger on his mouth and went on.

"I don't need nor want to know the details. I just know this: You and Goten's been through far too much together. I can't think of anything that can break you two apart."

'I can.'

The prince thought bitterly.

"Trunks, when the time is right, you'll tell him. I know you and trust you too much to think you'll just give up like this. That's not what… not what the man I once fell for would've done."

Their eyes locked, and Trunks felt great strength just by being close to Marron; his childhood friend. Sealing the meeting with a hug, Trunks took to the sky.

"Yo, your highness! Catch!"

Ubuu threw the can towards the sky, then the change. Catching the coins with his hand and one with his teeth, Trunks laughed.

"I told you to keep the change!"

"Come on, get out of here!"

Marron waved at the retreating figure, then sighed in content.

"You still like him, don't you?"

She would not answer. But before the two could shrug and move on, another familiar Ki came by. And this one was sobbing. Turning around, Marron was hugged so tightly that she felt like she'd have exploded had it not been for her android side.

"Marr-chan, I need you so much right now!"

Recognizing the girl, it was Ubuu's turn to blush.

"Pan sweetheart, what's wrong?!"

"I… I can't take it anymore!"

"Here, honey, come on. Let's have a seat. Now, what's the matter?"

"Everything…"

A small smile crept to Marron's lips.

"Well, I know just what to do to make it better. Why don't you go and wash those tears of yours, and then just spend some time off with Ubuu and me? No talk unless you want to. Deal?"

Pan looked at the older blonde with red eyes, then nodded with a sad smile before rushing off.

"How is it that whenever someone we care for is in pain, we throw him or her right into someone else's arms, Marron-chan?"

The blonde sighed.

"Because we prefer their happiness to our own."

"Hm… I'm not so sure about that."

Marron looked at him, her eyebrow arched.

"Oh? So what do you care for?"

"Your smile."

"You're a horrible flirt, Ubuu."

"Better than Goten, though!"

Both laughed, mentally preparing to help yet another friend in loving another.

A/N: ok, from now on I'll keep the T/M in Rain on a Sunny Day's Love ^^;;; R&R! review limit… 80! :D come on people, just 7 reviews.


	14. The Calm Before a Storm

I don't own DBZ or DBGT

A/N: ^-^ you like this ficcie, ne? anyways, I've decided to bring a GT character in. hope you guys know who he is. If not, leave a review or e-mail me or AIM me and I'll be more than happy to explain ^^

Lord Nazgul: sorry for keeping you waiting v.v

Goten's Gaurdian Angel: I think so too, I just like Marron with Trunks better :P (no, not in this fic)

Xshiny: ^^ maybe, maybe not! You'll have to read through it all to find out.

L@DyFiCtIoN: patience, my dear, patience. All in due time *insane laughter*

Juunanagou4ever: I know, isn't it fun? ^^

Granny Adams: *^^* you're too kind. Hope you like this chappie as well.

Raven Pan: here you go :P

****

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

Chapter 14 – The Calm Before a Storm

The new day found Trunks in a much better mode than he had been for a while. It amazed him, how much one night out brought his hopes up. He felt like there was actually a way out of the mess; now it was only time to find it.

'Goten… I'll be damned it I let you down. You deserve more than this lie… and she doesn't deserve you.'

He stretched before getting dressed. A soft knock came on the door.

"Morning, big brother."

He frowned. Bra had dark circles under her eyes, she seemed tired and stressed. Her hair was a mess and he doubted she cleaned her make up before going to sleep.

"You look horrible."

"Well, it's your fault!"

He had to chuckle at the pink pajama she was wearing; it was so childish and was in total contrast to her Vegeta-ish glare.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You made me carry all of your problems."

She collapsed on his bed not so gracefully.

"I tried talking to Pan… and I talked with Goten some."

Trunks's eyebrows were raised.

"Really?"

"Yep. Pan was… less than willing to listen."

"That doesn't surprise me."

He sat next to her on the bed, trying to sort out his belt from her hair.

"And Goten?"

"He… well, he's gonna marry her."

"I know. He showed me the ring."

"Nice ring."

"Yeah."

They both got lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"Did you agree?"

"To what?"

Bra made a mocking expression.

"I wonder what?!"

He chuckled.

"I… I didn't really give him an answer."

She nodded.

"Maybe it's for the *yawn* best. Night night, big brother…"

Trunks smiled as his little sister closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. He tucked her in and flew to work. He felt so light and hopeful; life seemed much better all of a sudden.

'If Paris thinks she can beat me, she's so wrong!'

Having friends can make a person feel invincible.

Pan skated into the kitchen and ate quickly, not wanting to answer questions. But as she was about to leave…

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

The girl froze and chuckled nervously.

"Er, heh heh, hi, grandma! Bye, grandma!"

"Sit!"

From the sterness in Chichi's voice and the nervousness she was feeling, Pan sat right down on the floor.

"On a seat."

Pan obliged and looked at her hands, resting in her lap. Chichi sat next to her, but she wasn't mad; her expression was worried.

"You worried us, Pan-chan. What was it all about?"

"I… I lost my cool. It won't happen again."

"We don't mind it happening again…"

The grandmother said in a soft voice.

"…we just want to know why it happened so we can prevent it."

"I… I can't tell you."

This made Chichi's concern grow.

"All right then. I can't force you."

The girl stared at the woman.

"You're… you're not?"

Chichi smiled sympathetically.

"If I make you, and you can't tell, you'll lie to me, won't you, Pan-chan?"

"I'd never…!"

But the grandmother's knowing gaze made the girl bite her tongue.

"I would."

"See? All I'm saying is that if there's anything we can do for you, tell us."

Pan bit her lip this time. They couldn't help; not without telling them the whole story. And betraying her friend.

"It's something I should deal with alone."

This made Chichi feel proud.

"I just want you to know that we love you, and are here for you. Even if it's just to cry on our shoulder."

Which is exactly what the girl felt like doing.

"Thanks, grandma!"

They embraced, then the girl ran out of the room again.

'I have to talk to someone. But who? Bra's probably still mad at me, I still don't feel comfortable around Trunks… well, let's result to pointless flying.'

And that's what she did.

But Pan and Trunks weren't the only ones who were feeling up.

"I love my life."

Paris walked down the street happily. She noticed Pan flying through the sky awhile ago and giggled.

'Goten sure has a cute, if rather annoying niece. I hope we'll get along. I'd hate to see her pushing you away from me, Goten-woten. Or from you, Hottie-Trunksie. Oh, I can't choose! Hey, maybe they could fuse or something! Tee hee!'

Not noticing as she walked on, Paris bumped into someone rather built. Looking up, she wouldn't help but wonder whether Bra and Trunks were related to this man. The glares were identical. He walked on, though, not minding her.

"Hey, excuse me!"

"you're excused."

She blinked at the arrogance in his voice, then she ran up in front of the man.

"Now then, listen up! You bumped into me! I think you owe me an apology!"

Paris had a better chance of winning a fight against Gogeta Super Saiyan 4.

"Maybe you should apologize to the human race for being alive."

Vegeta walked off, but the girl wouldn't let it slide. She ran in front of him again and slapped him. The slap hurt her more than it did him, which was not at all.

"Pathetic. I can't see what Kakarot's second brat sees in you."

Paris was confused, and even more so when Vegeta just took off and flew away.

"Kakarot's second brat? Now which of my dates have a carrot for a father?"

The office was quiet other than the sound of keyboard keys being hit at a rapid speed.  The small white robot happily sang a meaningless song, consisting of only 'Gillu's for words (I had to bring the little guy in! ^_^)

The door opening caught his attention.

"Gillu gillu?"

"Hi, Gillu."

Bulma smiled at him as she entered the room.

"Um, where's my son?"

Looking quickly through his memory banks, Gillu answered.

"Trunks is currently at a meeting. He should be back soon."

"Good."

The bluette dropped some papers on the desk, ones which Gillu hurried to rearrange in an alphabetical order of issues.

"My, you sure are useful!"

"Thank you. Miss Bulma?"

"Yes, Gillu?"

The small robot retracted his legs and floated up to her.

"Gillu is worried about Trunks."

"Oh? What's wrong?"

"Lately Trunks has been missing work a long, and not really into it when he was here."

"What do you mean?"

Gillu brought up the memory of Goten's talk with Trunks. How tensed Trunks was when Goten was here; and how upset he was after the Son boy left.

"Gillu?"

After slight hesitation, Gillu returned to his small PC (think normal PC, just fitting to his size ^^) and resumed typing.

"Gillu, what's wrong with my son?"

"Gillu was mistaken. Please forgive Gillu."

Blinking, Bulma nodded.

"Ok. Well, I'll see you around, Gillu."

Opening the door, Bulma was face to face with her son.

"Mother!"

"Hi, Trunks! I left some urgent stuff on your desk. Well, see you around, hun!"

Without delay, Gillu brought the notes with the messages to Trunks.

"Thank you, Gillu."

Bulma closed the door, a worried look on her face.

"Trunks seems fine now. Trunks, happy?"

"…"

Going through the notes, the prince found, much to his discontent, a message from Paris.

"Trunks?"

"No…"

He crumpled the note, and, throwing the note to the trash bin, forced on a smile as he turned back to his friend.

"But I will be."

A/N: short, I know, but we're getting there! Promise!


	15. The Dreaded Question

I don't own DBZ and DBGT

A/N: I didn't put a review limit, but you guys still pulled through! ^_^ ok, next review limit: 200! Joking, joking ^^ 97'll be just peachy. But don't stop reviewing just because we've reached it! :p or I'll send Paris after you! Bwahahahaha! :p

Oh, and don't kill me. Thank you.

L@DyFiCtIoN: Er… patience ^^;;

Parron-de-gekke-meid: say it isn't so! o_o damn FUNimation! ~_~ and yeah, Gillu rocks! ^^

Rhiamon-Gladys: I'm honored that after being absent for a while you still read my fic ^^

White Flower: great, now you got me drooling over the keyboards and fic notes.

Brachan90: yeah, me and my funny moments. Not like they're holding a gun to my head to put 'em in or something @_@

Juunanagou4ever: … I don't like pickles.

Rose Lily: thank you for your comment ^^ I'll watch out for scenes Pan cries in and make sure they're not OOC. *^^* a fan. Yey! And bluette is a term really commonly used o.o I guess you just need to find the right fandom. In MKR, for example, Umi's described like that tons.

Granny Adams: glad you're enjoying this ^^ but I'm sorry to tell you the actual storm won't be until a few chapters away o.o

Raven Pan: he's working on it ;)

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 15 – The Dreaded Question

Vegeta entered the house and looked around. After his little run in with Paris, he was set on making sure his children would _not _back away because of her.

"Bra!"

The bluette was running around, putting a shoe on, eating a slice of toast, another shoe, combing her hair, etc.

"Bra?"

The girl was in the middle of a jump when she noticed her father.

"Morning, daddy."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Can't talk now, daddy, I gotta run."

"No, but..."

"Look, there's this mean girl I have to take care of."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you..."

"And I have to buy a dress, I forgot when I went with Goten!"

"Well, I... GOTEN?!"

Vegeta stared.

"Yep. Goten. Well, buhbye daddy!"

Bra kissed her father's cheek and ran off, leaving him blinking.

"What?"

Pan walked aimlessly through the streets, trying to find what to do. Looking up, she saw Bra running down the streets. Both girls looked at each other.

"Hi, Pan."

"Bra."

They stared at each other for a while, then Bra chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You look like you didn't sleep at all!"

"You seem like you slept for a year, as usual."

"The magic of make up."

"Right."

Both looked silently at the clothing shop next to them.

"I need a dress."

"Want me to help you?"

The Son girl glanced at the shop and nodded.

"Sure thing. Thanks."

"No problem."

The two girls walked in, Pan's hands in her pockets, and Bra's arms were crossed behind her back, a cheesy grin on her face.

"Let's shop!"

"Um, no."

Goten looked at the outfit Bra picked for him and once again admired its quality.

'Bra-chan sure has good taste.'

HE placed the black box on the desk next to his bed and grinned.

"Well, I better get going, I have a date with Paris soon."

He ran down the stairs and met his mother, cooking as usual.

"Heya, Okaa-san!"

"Good morning, Goten. Have a date today, don't you?"

Chichi said with her usual smile, yet she felt just a touch of regret. After what Pan said, she wasn't that sure anymore about the 'city girl'. Goten's smile faded and was replaced by a concerned frown.

"How's Pan? I heard from Gohan she had an outburst last night."

Chichi froze.

"But he wouldn't tell me what about."

She sighed in relief and continued her task, sending his a crocked smirk.

"Boy-girl problems."

Hey, she wasn't lying.

"Ah. Our Panny sure is growing up."

Said with a smile. His mother, however, tried to hide her frown.

"…don't you have to go? You don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah! Thanks mom! Bye!"

He ran off, leaving Chichi alone to her worries.

"Pan-chan…"

Paris tapped her foot impatiently while pacing back and forth before the park bench.

"Where is he… he was never late before… what if…"

She stopped.

"What if the little brat told about me… or Trunks… no, Hottie-Trunksie wouldn't do that. He cares too much for Goten-Woten…"

"You even talk to yourself about me? I'm flattered!"

Paris froze, then slowly turned around with a forced smile.

"Go, Goten-kun!"

He hugged her, joyfully kissing the girl's forehead.

"I missed you, Paris-chan."

"I… I missed you too, Goten-Woten."

She relaxed a bit in his embrace.

'Ok. He's the same as always. No worries.'

"So where are we going today, Goten-kun? What new foods are you going to introduce me to?"

Inwardly, Paris puked.

'All this guy do is eat! Doesn't he get tired of it?! Oh well, free meals, I guess, are better than nothing.'

"Well, I thought that we could go to the harbor today and catch a ferry ride."

The girl blinked.

'Is he actually inviting me on a romantic cruise?'

"They have the best sea food restaurant there!"

She had to fall down with a sweatdrop.

'I knew there was a catch.'

"Besides, I hardly take you out to anything but restaurants lately…"

He took her hands in his, and she found herself blinking.

"…So we could enjoy the ride while we eat. Sea air is great for you health, you know."

Another blink. As the Son boy looked into her eyes, Paris felt a light blush creep to her cheeks at the immense love she saw in those onyx orbs.

"So, shall we go now?"

"Shall."

They walked off, hand in hand, and Paris had to bite her lip, otherwise she'd have burst out crying.

Trunks leaned against the window, his hand resting on his hand. Gillu was rapidly typing on his little keyboard, humming that same senseless tune. Eventually tiring of the never ending blue, the president of Capsule Corp. turned back into his office, sitting by his desk. With a surprised 'gillu?' the small robot hovered over to his friend to settle on Trunks's shoulder.

"Question: why is Trunks sad?"

"I'm not sad, Gillu, just preoccupied."

Trunks kept sending glances towards the trash bin, where Paris's message was still lying. Almost teasing him. The girl had the nerve to invite him to Goten's bachelor party. Like he wouldn't be the one to actually arrange the damned thing!

"Trunks?"

Feeling his anger build up inside him, Trunks stood up, and kicked the trash bin so hard it hit the wall, and then was sent back through the window. Without a word he left the office, leaving Gillu to wonder if there was anything he could do for his friend, before the man'd kill someone.

"Well, that was nice."

Pan said, leaving the store.

"Yep. I… I hope we could do it again. Soon."

Bra said, fidgeting a bit.

"Sure. Well, see ya!"

The two girls parted ways, and Bra decided that she could use a meal in the sea air.

"And I know just the place! Trunks took me there for my b-day! Yum!"

And she happily hopped to the harbor.

"Oh, Goten, I love it! I absolutely love it!"

Paris said as she stood on the deck, the ocean breeze ruffling her hair. The scene was beyond her imagination.

'Well, it was worth staying with him! This is quite romantic!'

Goten blushed as he smiled behind her.

'This is it. I mean… if I could do it right with Bra, I could do it with… the woman of my dreams.'

He blamed excitement and nervousness for the slight doubt he had. She was still admiring the view as he got down on one knee and took out the black box. Sighing, Goten looked up at her.

"Paris-chan?"

"Hm?"

She didn't look back. Biting his lip, Goten opened the box. The sunshine reflected of the blue gem.

"Will you…"

A/N: *laughs maniacally* yes! The cliffie to end all cliffies! Bwahahahahahahaha! Review!


	16. Time for a New Game Plan

I don't own DBZ/GT

A/N: oh, wow! 100 reviews! I feel so honored! Kya! I just love you guys so so much! Tell you what. I can't make any promises, but try giving me ficlet ideas. FICLET! Shorties! I might write it ^_^ anything for my fans! Hugs, milk and cookies to all of ya! :D *wipes tear* you made me into one happy chibi!

Junanagou4ever: o.O you have issues.

Goten's Gaurdian Angel: Em, Em Em. Whatever am I gonna do with you? ^_-

Raven Pan: YES! CLIFFIES! NYAHAHAHA!

Parron: nice endings… but wouldn't you wish? :D

L@DyFiCtIoN: calm down, Meg! I promise you, good stuff are a coming ^_^

Xshiny: well, now we shall find out :D

****

**What's Betrayal Among Friends?**

****

Chapter 16 – Time for a Whole New Game Plan

The seagulls flew above the bay. The young couple stood there, holding hands. Paris had tears in her eyes.

"Goten, I… I don't know what to say…"

They continued standing there in silence for a while longer. Eventually, he was about to speak, but then the sound of high heels against wood caught his attention. He turned around, only to be glomped by a blue haired girl.

"GOTEN-KUN!"

"WHA!"

Both fell down from the hit. Paris was dumbfounded.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

Placing her shopping bag on the floor, Bra pushed herself off of Goten.

"I am. Can't speak for this cutie here, though."

To her surprise, Goten was half glaring at her, though he tried to hide it.

"I'm ok. What're you doing here, Bra?"

"Hello to you too, Goten."

She stood up and picked her bag, but in the process, pushed the black box, which fell in the falling, into the bay's water. Bra's hand flew to cover her mouth. It was such a nice ring, too!

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I…"

"It's ok, Bra-chan."

Goten stood up and offered a hand to help her. Bra accepted.

"What do you mean, 'it's ok'? It was…"

"I don't need it anymore."

She blinked.

"Huh?"

With a blush and a shy grin, Goten wrapped his arm around Paris's shoulders.

"I already used the contents."

The girl's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!"

"Gillu gillu, Trunks, where are you going?"

Gillu asked as Trunks changed from his suit to casual clothing. 

"Out. I don't have any more meetings today, do I?"

"No. Er, Trunks?"

"Hai?"

The small light bulb that Gillu called eye lit red in a blush.

"I… can we go for a snack? Gillu missed his lunch."

After a blink, Trunks burst into a hearty laughter.

"Sure. Come on."

Opening the window, the two flew out of the office happily. Just then a knock came on the door.

"Trunks?"

Chichi's voice came in. When no reply came, she entered.

"Trunks, I wanted to talk about Pan… Trunks?"

She found the window open the no one there.

"Now where could he have gone to?"

The silence was rather awkward. Paris leaned against Goten, making sure the bluette before her saw the ring.

"You… that, you… that…"

Goten nodded.

"Yep. We're engaged."

Both demi Saiyans blushed as their gazes met. Paris was having a hard time keeping her smile from turning into a smirk. It was so obvious Goten liked the girl before her.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"I bet."

It was hard keeping the smile on, when all Bra felt like doing was crying; or rather, bitch slapping Paris to the next dimension.

"Congratulations, then! When's the joyous occasion?"

The groom-to-be scratched the back of his head.

"I just proposed. I didn't plan quite that long."

Paris giggled all girly-like.

"I don't care when, today, as far as I care!"

'So we'll have a wedding and a funeral! All on the same day!'

The thought caused the smallest of smirks to form on Bra's lips, worrying Goten to no end. It reminded him too much of her father.

"Thank you, Bra."

"Wha, what for?"

"Giving us your blessing. It really means a lot to me."

The girl blushed.

"I, I better get going."

She held her shopping bag and smiled at Goten. When he finally let go of Paris, the two embraced, and Bra kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Goten. I hope you've made the right decision."

He blinked, but before Goten could ask for the meaning, his princess was gone. Instantly came to his min the image of them sitting in the café, holding hands, this close to kissing. Her saying… yes? And the feeling of utter bliss…

He was popped out of the thought when he felt Paris hold his hand and rest her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, we still haven't eaten."

"Yeah…"

"Gillu Gillu! Yummy! Gillu gillu gillu gillu…"

The small white robot chewed on his metal French fries as Trunks laughed from his seat across the table.

"You eat like a Saiyan, Gillu."

"Gillu hungry!"

Several girls tried getting the young man's attention, but he was busy ready an amusing SMS from Marron. He was so happy she and Ubuu were out of the mess.

'I can't think what I'd do if those two'd also be mad at me…'

The SMS was replaced by his office's number as the ring was heard (imagine a Dan Dan ring tone ^-^) He sighed before answering.

"Yes?"

"Er, sir? There's this woman here, that…"

The secretary was cut off as what sounded like a struggle was head, then Trunks had to take the phone away from his ear.

"TRUNKS-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU?!?!?!"

The attention of all in the restaurant was directed to Trunks as he lowered the sound level.

"Chichi, please, calm down."

"Trunks, you know my granddaughter. She had several outbursts lately. I was hopding you'd know..."

"What are they around?"

"Paris."

Gillu stopped eating when he saw Trunks go pale.

"Trunks?"

He blinked, then had to think fast.

"Er, Chichi, I… I can't hear you…"

"Oh. NO! NO NO NO! NO YOU DON'T!"

"You're breaking down, Chichi! Talk later!"

Then he closed the cell phone with a relieved sigh. 

"Who was it, Trunks?"

"Chichi. She wanted to talk about an."

That made the small robot jump.

"Pan, danger! Pan, danger!"

He'd probably have continued to scream had Trunks not shoved several metal fries into Gillu's 'mouth'.

"Calm down, will ya? She's all right."

"Then why Chichi be worried?"

The man crossed his arms and frowned.

"Nothing you can help, I'm afraid."

It was obvious the white robot was depressed from it. So the Demi-Saiyan put on a comforting smile.

"Don't worry, Gillu. It'll be ok soon enough."

"Gillu!"

"I'm afraid not, dear brother."

Both turned to Bra's voice as she sat down next to them and began munching on Trunks's fries. She never got to eat at that restaurant, after all.

"Didn't get lunch yet?"

"Nope. Here's the deal. We have a problem."

"Please, tell me it has nothing to do with Paris."

"I can't lie to you, brother."

He cursed. Gillu's eye blinked in his own way.

"Paris: Female. Human."

"Try demon."

Bra said in the middle of Gillu's intro.

"Female companion for Son Goten. The two share what humans call 'love'."

"Do you mind not talk like that? Reminds me of that time on our trip, when…"

"Sorry."

"'s ok. So what about her?"

The bluette sighed.

"Well, remember that dandy ring he bought for her?"

"Afraid so."

"He used it."

There was no need to detail any farther.

"Damn."

"Yep."

He didn't care the 'how'.

"So now what?"

She asked, despair in her voice.

"We have to tell him! I'd rather die than watch those two marry!"

The bluette's frown was replaced by a sad smile.

"Goten sure is lucky to have you as a friend."

He tried to suppress a blush. His sister ignored it, not wanting to embarrass her brother. Now was not the time.

"Well, he'll be all out of luck it those two say 'I do'!"

Taking his coat, Trunks got a determined expression on his face.

"Where're you going?"

"Hopefully to end this. Make sure Gillu won't eat the whole restaurant."

"Ok."

As the brother left, Bra turned to find Gillu with a red leather strap dangling from his mouth. A vein popped in her forehead.

"Yummy."

"That's… That's…"

The small robot began backing away.

"Bra, danger! Bra, danger!"

"THAT'S MY PURSE!"

And the chase began.


	17. We Need to Talk

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: ^_^ 115 reviews! *dies happy*

Trunks: *revives me with the Dragon Balls* hey, you, we still have to pay Paris back!

*gets on typing* hai!

Mystic: doing the best I can ^-^ glad people like it.

Goten's Gaurdien Angel: oO;;;

Gotens Angel: er… I think I can start an anti-Paris movement with this fic ^-^;;; who's with me?!

Parron: hai hai ^-^ I actually watched GT and fell in love with him. Wait, are you complaining? oO

SaiyanPrincess33: here! Another chapter ^-^

Juunanagou4ever: oO it's in the Trunks/Paris section? I was sure I switched it to Trunks/Bra oO;;;;; because they're the main characters and all. At least in my eyes. Oh well. *gonna check it on the update*

Xshiny: wait and see, wait and see.

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 17 – We Need to talk… make a choice- your friend of his happiness_

__

Paris hoped through the street, humming lightly.

'Well, I could certainly hope for a better ring… which I'll get, once I get together with Hottie Trunksie!'

She grinned all the way down the street.

Pan sighed as she left the ice cream parlor. Not even 7 balls of ice cream could cheer her up completely. Her thoughts returned to Paris and Trunks. No. She shook her head. Paris and Trunks. Trunks and Paris. Paris and Trunks, sitting on a tree…

Pan had to slap herself.

"Get a grip, Son!"

"Pan-chan!'

The girl froze. She did NOT need to meet him, especially not after THAT train of thoughts. But she still turned around. Still not bothering to put up a smile.

"Trunks-san."

The half Saiyan shook his head.

"What happened to just Trunks?"

"What really?"

They stood there, staring at each other for a while.

"Your ice cream's melting."

Pan blinked, then had a small hysteric fit as she tried to regain control over the ice cream. Trunks had to smile.

"I… I had a great time sparring the other day."

The girl blushed lightly.

"I… I liked it, too. It was… fun."

"I'd sure like to spar again soon."

The girl nodded as she licked her ice cream. Looking over Pan's shoulder, Trunks noticed the woman he disliked most in the world.

'It's like catching a cold. No matter how hard you try, you'll still sneeze.'

"So… wanna go for some coffee and cake?"

Pan nodded after slight hesitation.

"Let me help you with the bag."

"I don't need help."

"Let me help. A gentleman needs to help a lady."

Trying to cover her blush, Pan handed the bag, looking away.

"Come on. Let's go."

And the two left, Trunks with his arm wrapped around Pan's shoulders almost protectively. The girl decided against pushing him away, as she wanted nothing more than to make up with that family. And Paris frowned as she saw her would-be victim walking away with another.

'Enjoy your fun, girl. He _will_ be mine.'

"Kaa-san! Tadaima!" (mom, I'm home. Forgive my sudden change to Japanese ^^;;)

Goten cheerfully called as he entered the house, practically beaming. Chichi tried to hide her frown at her son's happiness.

"My, you sure seem cheerful! Something I should know of?"

"Kaa-san… KAA-SAN!"

No longer able to contain his excitement, Goten picked up his mother and whirled her around the room, laughing in pure glee. 

"Goten, put me down sweetie and tell me what happened."

Putting his mother down and taking a deep breath, Goten took his mother's hands in his and grinned from ear to ear.

"Kaa-san, be proud. Your youngest son's an engaged, soon to be married man."

The reaction he got wasn't what he expected; his mom didn't go jumping up and down and making wedding plans. If anything, her smile faded a bit.

"That's… wonderful. Honey. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You're joking, right?"

"…of course I am! Ha ha ha! Congratulations!"

Chichi hugged her younger son for the briefest of moments, then returned to her cooking. Goten frowned.

"Kaa-san… what's the matter?"

The woman sighed as she quickly thought of something.

"Nothing, it's just… *sigh* I guess you getting married reminds me of how much I miss your father."

Which wasn't a lie, she reckoned, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Goten wiped it away and smiled sadly before mother and son embraced.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san. I miss tou-san too."

She sobbed for a while before wearing a smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Goten-chan."

"Me too, Kaa-san. Me to."

"Tadaima!"

Pan's voice came in after a slam of the door. The girl walked into the kitchen, cheeks still flushed.

"Pan-chan!"

Chichi began to panic.

"Your cheeks are all red! Are you…"

"I'm ok! I'm going to my room! Bye now!"

Entering the living room, Chichi grinned. Goten couldn't help but feel a pang at the sudden happiness his mother was showing for the slightest show of romance in her granddaughter's life.

"Well, that explains it all! Hello, Trunks-san!"

Trunks blushed lightly.

"Chichi-san."

"Oh, oh, oh! Trunks-kun! You just gotta hear this!"

Goten rushed to the living room at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Goten… Nice outfit."

"Thanks! Your sister helped me."

"I bet."

Trunks said, crossing his arms. Now Goten started jumping up and down.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

Trunks leaned against the wall, arms still crossed, gaze downcast.

"I heard. Congratulations."

Goten stopped jumping and blinked.

"Wha, how?"

"Bra told me. So, congrats. I guess now I have to call you 'Mr. Son'."

'Mr. Son' chuckled.

"No. just call Paris 'Mrs. Son Goten'… heh, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Goten's grin was met with a worried frown., still downcast.

"Come on, Trunks, what's the matter? I thought you'd be happy about it."

The hurt tone was obvious.

"I'm just worried about you, 's all."

"Why? I mean, all I'm doing is getting married!"

Goten blinked and chuckled as Trunks gave him a grave look.

"All I'm saying is that… maybe you're rushing into things. Goten, you don't really have a good history with girls…"

"Look who's talking! Mr. Date-em-and-leave-em, sometimes _during_ the first date!"

Trunks sighed in relief at the playfulness in his friend's voice.

"Hey, I didn't get almost married…"

"Did too, you proposed."

The lavender haired boy did not like the direction the conversation was taking.

"Not after a year."

"After two. Big deal."

Both young men were serious now, and it dawned upon Trunks that _he _was the one on the defensive.

"Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should think it over…"

"Trunks, this isn't Marron that I'm engaged to." (Sorry, can't help but slightly cross over with my other fic! X.x)

This caused Trunks to go overly protective of his past time romance.

"Yeah well, at least I knew I wasn't marrying Paris…!"

A moment too late Trunks realized he made a mistake as all playfulness left Goten's face, and was replaced with a harsh glare.

"What about Paris?"

The year older of the two knew he had to think fast.

"Nothing, all I'm saying is…"

"No nothing! This isn't worrying about me at all, is it? It's about Paris!"

By now Goten was half yelling. Trunks kept his composure, not wanting things to get uglier than they have already gotten.

"Goten, calm down…"

"No, I won't calm down! I can understand you being concerned about me rushing into things. I really appreciate it, even. But this isn't about me! It's about her! What've you got against her, Trunks?!"

There was a tensed silence as Trunks thought it over.

"Goten, she…"

"Trunks, today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life."

The prince looked at his friend with growing sadness and wounded concern.

"I mean, the girl I love said yes. She agreed to be my wife, Trunks! Do you understand it?! After all the girls I've met, I've finally met 'the one'. The one girl I'm willing to give everything for.

'But she's not worthy of you! She's not!'

Trunks's mind screamed, yet the only visible expression of it was a light shiver that shook his entire body. Goten, ins his emotional fit, failed to notice this.

"Trunks, please. Don't tell me that this day's gonna be stained by losing my best friend."

Blue eyes widened in shock, and fear.

"Wha, what?"

Goten sighed sadly, yet remained determined. However, he too began shaking. Rage and hurt were the cause this time.

"I love you… I love you like a brother, Trunks. But I… I love Paris more. Please… can't you just give us you, your blessing?"

Tears began to well up in Goten's eyes. He didn't want to lose Trunks, he really didn't! But he couldn't let his friend get away with talking about the woman he loved like that!

Trunks caught Goten by surprise as he embraced the Son boy, causing Goten to blink. When they broke apart, Goten still blinking, Trunks had a small sad smile on his lips, and tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"Trunks?"

But the boy didn't say a word about the matter.

"Tell Pan-chan I enjoyed walking with her."

He began walking away when Goten snapped.

"Oh, Dammit, Trunks! Give me your blessing! Please!"

But all Trunks did was wave as he walked away.

A/N: hm……… 123 reviews. Sounds fair?


	18. Self Inflicted Pep Talks and Plain Answe...

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

Gotens Angel: o.o your best friend is a machine gun?! Mine too! *takes out a beam canon*

Sugar Cubes: no sugar for you!

Ssjmiraitrks: soon enough?

Brachan90: the world isn't full of idiots. It's just run by them.

Goten's Gaurdian Angel: o.o Mirai Gohan's mine! Give him back!

Lord Nazgul: ^_^ glad to see the 'regulars' are still liking this.

Juunanagou4ever: Pearl Harbor? o.O you lost me

Heather: o.o omg, even anonymous reviewers are reviewing! Me am happy!

Parron: that was deep.

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 18 – Self Inflicted Pep Talks and Plain Answers_

__

The door to the house opened loudly. Vegeta looked up from the newspaper, which he found rather amusing. What he saw would be amusing as well, had he not found it to be so frightening.

"What happened to you?"

Bra stood there with messy hair, stained cloths, and a turn purse.

"I. am going. To kill. That. Little. Piece. Of. Mechanic. JUNK!"

Did Vegeta see his daughter's hair flash blonde there?

"Oh, your brother's little robot friend? What did he do?"

The girl presented her once-purse.

"He completely destroyed my purse, so I'm going to destroy him!"

The father chuckled as the girl stumped past him.

"Ah, she is her mother's daughter… huh?"

Sensing someone behind him, Vegeta turned around to see Trunks close the door and lean against it. His entire manner spoke of great sadness and suppressed frustration. Bad combination to handle without blowing something to bits. Vegeta knew; he'd been there too many times.

"You look like someone died. What's the matter, beaten by Mr. Satan?"

He said it with a smirk, but his son only walked past him, hands in his pockets. Vegeta grabbed Trunks's hand, forcing the Demi-Saiyan to look at him. Those once shining blue eyes were clouded, and… how did the woman put it? Tear stricken?

"Answer me, boy. And so help me if you don't have a good reason to be this depressed."

Trunks chuckled bitterly.

"Then you'll be disappointed, because this sure isn't your cup of tea."

So Vegeta braced himself.

Chichi silently glanced into the living room and frowned. Goten was still there, leaning against the couch's back, still looking at the door in the dark.

"Goten?"

"I'm all right, Kaa-san."

"I doubt it."

When no answer came, Chichi sighed, and walked away. Steps then came down the stairs, and Goten soon felt his niece lean against him and rest her head on his shoulders. He in return rested his head on hers.

"Why is it that we can't keep our friends, uncle?"

Goten raised an eyebrow.

"What did you and Bra argue about?"

"…nothing of importance. But we worked it out. Kinda."

Her voice still almost cracked.

"So… I heard you're getting married."

"Yeah."

"Don't do it, uncle Goten…"

At this point Goten stood up quickly. Pan almost fell from losing her leaning spot.

"What, what, what, what is it with everybody?! Isn't this what you wanted?!"

"Goten…"

"No!"

It wasn't that he was mad at her. He wasn't mad at Trunks either, mind you. Goten knew Trunks cared for him; heck, the two were closer than him and Gohan! No. He was mad at himself. For acting the way he did. For probably throwing a life long friendship out the window. For not seeing what was obviously upsetting his best friend, something which concerned the woman he loved. Obviously, both reasons for him to know. But he didn't. He was clueless. But it was far easier leashing out at those around him than at himself. So he did just that.

"You've all been barking up my tree, telling me to stop changing girls. I did. Dende help me, I did. I put a ring on her finger, Pan. A ring! That's that, no more fooling around! But now…"

Trying to sort through his thoughts and feelings like his black locks, Goten ran a hand through his hair, and bit his lip.

"But now, instead of being my best man, Trunks tried to talk me out of it. Mom's suddenly not that happy. And now you. Why, Panny? What did I do?"

In a plain voice, Pan answered.

"You didn't do anything."

This only frustrated her uncle more.

"Then why?!"

"I'm not the one to tell you that."

"Then who is?!"

"Your best friend."

Onyx eyes met onyx, and Pan left, not making a sound.

Vegeta sipped his coffee, glancing at his son across the table. Trunks was staring at his cup silently.

"So what happened?"

A sigh was the beginning of the answer.

"A mess."

The father knew that his son wouldn't spill his heart out. His fault, you could say.

"Look, boy…"

"I know what you're going to say. And you're right. I'm a jerk."

Vegeta blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm being weak. Letting others push me around. It started with me not going and telling. Because I was scared. So I gave her power over me. Big mistake."

Vegeta didn't know exactly what happened, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Wha, who did…"

But Trunks kept on going.

"And then, when things got too complicated, I backed down, drowning in despair and self pity. My own sister was ready to bite my head off, just because I wasn't strong enough to explain. When did she believe me? When I broke down and begged. That's when."

The prince's blood began boiling, but not more than his son's, which proved as the Demi Saiyan slammed his fist against the table.

"I let myself get dragged down and humiliated. Now my own best friend is ready to part ways. All because I did a stupid mistake!"

Vegeta felt a great confusion and anger as his son went along.

"Well no more! This is where I put the line!"

Determination slowly took over Trunks's voice.

"I will not be pushed anymore. Time to shove back."

Vegeta was taken aback as Trunks stood up, his eyes shining with tamed fury.

"If that girl wants war, she'll get a war!"

The full Saiyan blinked as his son's aura flared up.

"Yeah! I'll show her! I'll show her good!"

His aura died off as a smile decorated Trunks's handsome features.

"Thanks dad, I really needed that. Well, bye now!"

He ran upstairs, leaving his father to blink.

"Ok."

"Lousy, no good, shitting piece of junk!"

Bra was trying desperately to scavenge what little she could of her purse. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at her diary, which she carried everywhere. In her purse.

"My diary… my beloved diary…"

With a soft knock on the door, Trunks walked into the room. Immediately, Bra searched him, his shoulders especially.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!"

"Who?"

The girl practically fumed.

"Don't play innocent with me! I know you're hiding him! Show him!"

But Trunks just blinked.

"Oh, Gillu. Haven't seen him."

The bluette blinked, then sighed.

"Well, come on in. What can I do for you?"

She sat down on her bed and tried to fit two pieces of… something… together.

"It's about Goten."

The girl was back on her feet in an instant, her ruined purse forgotten.

"Did you talk to him?"

A sigh. Gentle features twisted in concern in response.

"Didn't go that well, huh?"

"Went awful, actually."

Trunks pretty much collapsed on his sister's bed.

"He wouldn't hear it. Said that if I was really his best friend I wouldn't tell him such things. He…"

Blue eyes closed as the effort to recall the act was too much for a tired soul.

"He begged for my blessing."

His sister could do nothing less than be sympathetic and, sadly, nothing more.

"What did you say?"

"…Nothing."

"So what are you going to do now?"

As he sat up, Trunks's determined fire returned to his eyes.

"What *we* are going to do about it."

Bra blinked.

"I'm not going to tell Goten, Bra."

"Huh?!"

"Paris is."

A total confused expression.

"Nani?"

"Yep."

The grin turned into a smirk…

"Time for Paris to be caught in the act."

…And the smirk mirrored on both siblings' faces.

A/N: ^_^ hm… 130 reviews? Pretty please with sugar on top? But not for Sugar Cubes. You had enough :p


	19. The Next Day

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: anyone said 'payback'?

L@DyFiCtIoN: if anything, then the next episode of DBGT o.O *keeps sugar away from ya*

Ssjmiraitrks: me neither, that diabolical lavender haired cute.

Goten's Gaudrian Angel: *cracks whip at ya* back, back I say! Mine!

Juunanagou4ever: *keeps sugar away from you too*

Parron: so your real name rhymes with melon, eh? The plot thickens o.o

Gotens Angel: due to international security issues, none of my reviewers will be getting sugar. My deepest apologies.

Raven Pan: congrats again, mama! :D

Xshiny: wait and see, wait and see… nyahahaha.

Last A/N: other fics of mine aside, I'm a strong believer that Trunks and Marron had some sort of a romantic relationship before GT. Just so you know where some of the stuff here are coming from. No worries, it's still T/P.

And now, finally, the fic. *stuffs tons of sugar in my mouth*

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 19 – The Next Day_

__

__

The peaceful air of the Son house was slightly disturbed by a soft knock at the door.

"Coming!'

The door opened to reveal the young, blue haired Demi Saiyan. She bowed before the lady of the house.

"Good morning, Chichi-san. How're you?"

"I'm well, Bra-san. And you?"

"Not that bad, either. Is Goten home?"

The formality of it all made Chichi feel unease.

"Yes, but he's sleeping. Would you like to come in and wait until he wakes up?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come in."

Bra stepped lightly inside and Chichi noticed that for the first time in a while, the girl wasn't wearing her red leather outfit. Instead she was wearing a white sundress with pink and purple heart and flower patterns, a white headband and cream white sandals. Her usual purse was also replaced by a white heart shaped handbag. (rich daddy's girl :p).

"You look exceptionally nice and… white, today, Bra-san. Any special occasion?"

The woman noticed that the red still stayed somewhere on the girl; her cheeks.

"I came here to congratulate Goten-kun. You know I'll probably not be able to be in the bachelor's party, so…"

"Aw, how nice of you! Here's an idea; help me cook breakfast for him!"

"Ok!"

The girl hurriedly ran to the kitchen, leaving her purse on the couch.

'My, she sure is jumpy. I wonder…'

"Bra-san, what do you know about Paris?"

The slightest of pauses was more than enough for Chichi to know Bra was in on it as well.

"Pa, Paris? What about her?"

"… Never mind."

Trunks looked at his reflection with the cockiness he got from his dad, and disgust. Sure, he looked good (like always :p), but it felt wrong getting all dressed up for _her_. 

A knock on the door disrupted that train of thought.

"Come in."

Bulma walked into the room, and a smile was pasted to her face when she saw how fancy dressed her son was.

"My. Where are you going? You haven't been in the office in a while, have you?"

"I have been. Ask Gillu."

"Ok. So… are you going on a date?"

The answer came quite reluctantly.

"You could say that."

The genius squealed, shrieked, and act all girly like. Oh, the humanity.

"Wai, wai, wai! It's so about time! It's serious, isn't it? Tell me it's serious! You hadn't been on a serious relationship since Marron, and…"

"Kaa-san!"

She ran out of the room grinning, leaving Trunks blushing and annoyed. Taking his jacket, he went out, not noticing the little robot following around.

Pink ceiling. Pink bed. Pink closet. Pink phone. 

"Come on, pick it up, pick it up… hello, Trunks-chan?!"

Marron cried out as an answer came from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Marron-chan!"

"Bulma-san."

She hoped she didn't sound that disappointed.

"Now don't sound so disappointed."

Oopsy.

"What can I do for you?"

The blonde tried to regain control over her voice.

"Is Trunks-kun there?"

"Nope! He's on a _date_!"

"I. I see. Well, I…"

Blink.

"WHAAAAT?!"

Bulma grinned from ear to ear.

"Yep! I donno who, though, but my bet is it's Pan!"

"Pan? But…"

"Well, gotta go now, Marron-chan. Take care now!"

"Bye…"

Click.

'He can't be on a date with Pan, I just talked to her. This requires further investigation.'

Dialing quickly, Marron cleared her throat. She had to do that to use her sweetheart voice.

"Hello?"

"Heya, Ubuu-kun! Wanna go on a date?!"

"Yes, I think it's great he's dating again, Bulma! Well, it's been at least 10 years, wasn't it?"

Pan yawned as she went down the stairs, stretching when she heard her grandmother's voice, obviously on the phone.

"Well, he had to go on sooner or later, and… huh? Pan? No, she's right here. Then who could he go out with…"

The girl entered the kitchen and blinked as at the sudden subject change.

"Well, that's really nice to hear, Bulma. Bye now. Morning, Pan-chan!"

Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Who were you talking about?"

"No one! Ahem. No one. Say, do you mind picking up groceries?"

"Sure, no problem."

Picking up the list, Pan thought she saw Bra in the kitchen. She shrugged it off, however; the girl was too white.

Goten woke up a while later to the small of bacon, eggs, and fresh made coffee. Something his mom usually never made. He got dressed in his usual shirt and jeans and went downstairs.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong? Are you sick? Kaa… san. Oh, Bra-chan."

"KONICHIWA!"

Bra stood next to the set table with a charming smile.

"Hope you like it! Dig in!"

The Son boy looked around, but his mom was nowhere to be found.

"Where's…"

"She went to do the laundry. Come on, eat!"

Having heard rumors about Bra's cooking skills from Trunks, Goten resumed with caution. Then he started digging in Saiyan like, much to the girl's glee.

"I'm glad you like it!"

"*munch* yeah, but why *crunch* are you doing this? *gulp*"

"Well, think of today as your bachelor party as far as I'm concerned! Just you and me!"

Goten almost chocked.

"What?!"

"Yep! Eat up, and we'll go downtown for a day of fun!"

He looked at her skeptically.

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"NOPE!"

And so he tried to eat slowly. Tried.

Trunks gulped as he looked around. That was where he set with Paris. This is where the end'll hopefully begin.

'I wonder how Bra is doing…'

Pan, who was on her way back with the groceries, shook her head as she passed by him. He wasn't looking her way, though.

'I wonder who he's meeting… not that it's my business or something… huh? What the…'

Her anger rose.

'PARIS!'

The most hated woman in the world at that time walked casually down the street. The quarter Saiyan hid among the people and followed her.

"Hm… I wonder why he called me here. Had something urgent to say, I wonder… Maybe he's finally ready to tell me he loves me!"

Pan felt sick.

"Aw, he's probably jealous of me and Goten-Woten!  Yes! I knew saying yes was better than what I thought! But what am I going to tell me other boyfriends? Oh well. Tee hee. Hottie-Trunksie, I swear, you'll be mine!"

Feeling utterly sick, Pan took off to the air.

'Getting 'Hottie-Trunksie', eh? Over my rotting dead body!'

Trunks met Paris's grin with a small forced smile.

"Heya, Trunksie!"

"Paris. How're you?"

"Fine, thank you. You said you wanted to talk? Something important?"

"Yep. Look, why don't we go for a walk?"

'How romantic! A walk! Oooh, I'm on to you, Trunksie-poo!'

"Lead the way!"

The Son girl landed and ran into the house.

"I'm hope! Here you go! Bye now!"

"Hold it!"

Pan stopped and looked back at Chichi.

"Yes, Grandmother?"

"Here you go, since you helped. Some pocket money."

Pan accepted the zeni and bowed.

"Thanks. Bye bye."

And she blasted off, right in time to see Bra and Goten fly off to the city.

'No! no no no no no! What if uncle Goten sees Trunks and her… But why would Trunks meet with her at all?! Oh, Darn it! I have to stop them!'

And she sped up.

"Let's land there!"

Bra said, pointing at the park. Goten nodded.

"Ok. So this day's going to be fun, just you and me, right?"

"HAI!"

But not really, Bra thought, as her brother and Paris were headed to the very same location.

A/N: 140 reviews? Pretty please?


	20. Hide and Seek

I don't own DBZ/DBGT

Lord Nazgul: ^_^

Trunks's Only Girl: the best ever? Nah, can't be. *o.o*

Juunanagou4ever: o.o;;; what're all those numbers?

Gotens Angel: ^_^

Parron: o.o maaaaaaybeeeee

I want a cookie!: we're all behind you

Brachan90: see my reply to Parron's review

Pia Bartolini: yep. Change is good. Glad you like it ^_^

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 20 – Hide and Seek_

__

__

"This is nice."

The odd couple made its way through the streets and finally made it to the park.

"So, Trunks-kun. You still hadn't told me why you wanted to see me."

"Let's talk over there, ok?"

Paris squeeled when she realized Trunks was leading her to the most romantic spot in the park. The day was getting better by the minute.

'Thank you, Lady Luck, my sister!'

Two half Saiyans were walking through the same crowd, talking and laughing happily. On the way they saw a cute girl with a rabbit.

"Look at the fluffy bunny!"

"Aw, he's so cute!"

"He smiled at me!"

"He glared at me o_o" (A/N: sorry, I just had to put a smilie here ^^;;; )

Bra had to laugh at Goten's horrored look.

"The bunny's out to get you!"

She held her hands like bunny paws and stuck her front teeth, laughing evilly.

"Nyahahahaha."

"Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm haunting wabbits!"

Shrieking, the girl turned to run, but high heels tripping her, she was caught by her assailant.

"No! I don't wanna be turned into rabbit soup!"

Subconsciously, the bluette leaned against Goten, causing the Son boy to blush. He let go and walked on, scratching the back of his head. Bra pouted.

"Goten-kun…"

He tried to regain his cheerful smile.

"Come on, we don't have all day… no wait, we do! He he he…"

"Goten…"

"Ice cream! Let's get some ice cream!"

Being half Saiyan took its toll, and the girl caved in, even though the atmosphere was less than what she had imagined.

"With whipped cream and sprinkles!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The two walked into one of the ice cream parlors, under Pan's watchful gaze.

"Uncle Goten, why can't you see what's right in front of you? Why did you have to bring that witch into our lives? And love her, on top of that!"

Deciding that those two would be fine, Pan took off in search of Trunks and Paris, and on instinct, she turned on her Ki. She didn't like that girl. Not one bit.

A happy tune rang through the lab as Bulma worked happily. The door opened, revealing her husband and a worried frown, a rare if existent sight.

"My, this sure isn't as rare as it used to be, ne?"

She asked Vegeta with a naughty grin.

"Well then, I'll be leaving…"

"No wait!"

The prince stopped and walked a few steps closer to her.

"You seem worried. What's wrong, the gravity room broke down again?"

"If only it was that easy."

Now the bluette's smile faded completely.

"What's wrong?"

"…The children."

To his surprise, and no little annoyance, she smiled.

"Nah, don't worry. Bra went out with a smile today, and Trunks got a date! I'm so happy!"

This still didn't calm the man. Aw contraire, it only added to his worry.

"So why the frown, still?"

"…nothing. Listen, I…"

"Yes?"

Dende must've had a fever. Vegeta blushed.

"I think it's time we spent some time together. Just to get your mother off my back."

He quickly added. Smirking, Bulma stood up and struck a feminine pose.

"Sure, why not?"

(A/N: god help me if I remember why I wrote this scene o.o just some pointlessness, I guess. And pro-Vegeta fics. Definitely o.o)

"I love this place! It's so romantic! Don't you think so, Trunks?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Depends on who you come here with."

They were currently standing on a bridge over the small lake in the park with ducks and swans swimming about. Paris was with her elbows on the railing, Trunks leaned against it, arms in his pickets. To be honest, he was more concentrated on Pan's energy signature. She was NOT supposed to be there. Though the greater part of him was grateful she was.

"Is it romantic to you now?"

The girl asked in a low voice as she momentarily rubbed her mid body against him. Trunks looked away, no emotion on his face.

"You're my best friend's fiancé. This situation at its base lacks the ability for romance."

She giggled somewhat triumphantly; He didn't push her away. How could he, when he wasn't paying her actions any attention?

"You know, you're a really good friend." 

Considering the night before, Trunks greatly doubted that.

"So why are we on a date?"

Now Trunks pushed himself away.

"This isn't a date. But since you're getting married, I better start getting along with you."

The girl was completely dumbfounded.

"You're not going to tell Goten about me?"

A heavy sigh escaped Trunks's lips.

"He's too happy with you. I couldn't bear to tell him. Not now."

Smiling sweetly, the girl kissed the young man's cheek; it took all his will power no to wipe it off and slap her.

"You're really sweet, you know. So, what've you got planned for us next?"

Smiling at her, which was almost too much for him, Trunks led Paris to a bench with a full view of the park.

"Well, I thought we could just, hang out a while…"

The girl's cheeks got a bit red as the boy took her hand.

"…Get to know each other better."

Their eyes locked.

"I'm your best friend's fiancé."

"Not yet his wife, right?"

It took even more will power to keep from either laughing, or thanking god for the truthfulness of that last statement. But one thought kept bothering him.

'Bra, you better get here quick before I puke on her.'

Bra was busy giggling as she watched Goten eat his ice cream. It was such a cute sight!

"You're so cute, Goten-kun!"

"Thanks. You… you too."

She didn't have time to blush. Her white watch beeped, causing both of them to half glare at if. Then the girl chuckled nervously.

"Mou… Say, why don't we go hang around in the park for a bit? It'll be really fun! I promise!"

Of course she had her fingers crossed to get out of that promise.

"Ok! I'm ready for it! Let's go!"

The two half Saiyans left the ice cream parlor, hand in hand.

"Come on. I'll race ya!"

"No way! I'm on high heels here!"

"Ok then. Let's do this instead."

Picking Bra up, Goten blasted to the air with a grin. People in the street blinked as they disappeared from sight.

Pan felt sick to her stomach, watching her crush and her uncle's fiancé socializing.

'I can't believe it! To think I actually started to believe him! Ooooooh, that does it! I'm going to put a stop to this!'

And she was really going to, when two familiar energy signatures came to the park.

'Oh, shit! Goten and Bra! No! no no no no no! Go away!'

"I have to stop them now!"

"Pan-chan, wait!"

Before the Son girl could do anything, a pink wearing blonde stood in front of her, her entire pose ordering 'stop!'. Pan found it annoying to the point of insanity.

"Marron-chan! Can't you see what's going on? Can't you see it?! Look at what he's doing! Look! Do you really want Goten to see it?!"

"Yes."

Ubuu landed behind Pan, not uttering a word.

"How can you say it?! How?!"

"Simple. I trust Trunks."

"So this is what you're gonna do?"

"The question is what are _you_ going to do about it, Pan-chan."

And suddenly, Pan wasn't that sure she knew the answer to that.

A/N: um, 152 reviews? 's that ok?


	21. Secrets Revealed

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

For most of the reviewers:

I LOVE YOU! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Pia Bartolini: noted o.o taken to heart. Mucha gracias. 

Parron: Bra/Yamcha? …………….. *still thinking about it* age difference aside, I can sort of see it. Like mother, like daughter… but I still prefer Bra/Goten or Bra/Ubuu. Gotta find my fic to that last one o.o;;

On with the fic!

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 21 – Secrets Revealed_

__

__

Two couples were now in the park, among many other people. Four young people. That's the possible reason for the next world war. And at least at the moment, one girl has the ability to stop it.

"Marron, let me through, I have to stop them!"

Marron still stood there, calm and collected in contrast to Pan, who was getting more than lightly hysteric.

"Come on, Pan, you can fly. So if you're still here, it's not over me."

The Son girl blinked in annoyed confusion. The older girl had a point. So, if she knew she could just fly over the blonde… why hasn't she yet?

"You'll fly after me. Or Ubuu would. Just let me stop this, Marron!"

"Stop what?"

The innocence in her voice almost made Pan turn Super Saiyan.

"LOOK!"

Pan pointed at the scene behind her friend and the older girl turned to watch calmly.

Trunks and Paris were still sitting there, chatting about whatnot. Only those who knew Trunks well could detect the slightest twitch of his brow, indicating he was not having a good time, in contrast to Paris, who was beaming so brightly one needed sunglasses to look at her.

Bra and Goten were busy feeding the swans, a bit too close to the other couple for comfort. The siblings kept sending glances at each other, which informed Marron of the fact that something was up. Pan was far too busy glaring at Paris. Both were even more intent on their stands.

"Pan-chan… I can't stop you. Go ahead if you want. But tell me one thing."

Blue eyes stared into distressed black ones calmly.

"What _exactly_ do you plan on doing?"

To this, Pan had to blink, as she had no answer.

"Waaaaaaaai, today sure is fun, Bra-chan! And those swans are so cute and pretty!"

Goten said happily and reached to pet a swan, but the bird tried to bite him.

"I know! They're the prettiest thins ever! I love them!"

Bra shrieked as she threw a biscuit to one of the majestic birds.

"It's almost noon. Shouldn't we start to head back?"

The girl seemed to think about her companion's proposal, then, giggling, shook her head, her hair waving all around her. Goten found himself staring and looked away with a blush.

"Not yet! There're still some stuff I wanna show you!"

"Well, if they're with you, Bra-chan, I'm sure I'll love 'em!"

The bluette bit her lip, guilt slightly biting her heart.

'Don't count on it.'

Smiling, Goten looked around the park, and faltered lightly. Bra's heart began pounding.

"What, what is it?"

Looking back, he had the trademark Son grin on.

"Nothing, just thought I saw someone. The shade here must be playing tricks on me."

The girl put on her best fake smile, hoping that her brow wasn't twitching. It was something from her father's side.

"I know, it's like Alice in Wonderland. I keep feeling like the White Knight's gonna come by any minute and fall from his horse."

They both laughed, though it was dripping with nervousness and slight anxiety.

"Now come on!"

And thus Bra dragged Goten away so he won't see anything before it was time for him to see it.

"WOW! I've never had so much fun with you before, Trunks-kun! You really are funny!"

Paris giggled in such a girly way it made Trunks's blood boil.

"Yes, it is nice here."

Looking over the girl's shoulder, Trunks thought he saw Goten for the briefest of moments, before the person was dragged away. His heart began pounding and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

'They're here. Guess it's about show time.'

"Listen, Paris, I…"

"Hm?"

Deep breaths, can't lose his cool.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

Blink. Blink blink. Goofy, ultra girly grin. Someone slap that girl.

"My, Trunks-chan… I… I don't know what to say! But… what about Goten?"

The look in her eyes was that of distress, but not over the fact she was cheating on her fiancé, heaven forbids that!

"Since when do you care about him?"

A seemingly innocent giggle was his response.

"Good point."

"Bra-chan! Where are you?"

The Son boy walked through the park, looking behind bushes and trees, looking for his suddenly missing friend.

"Bra-chan?"

Still no answer.

'I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play hide and seek. I'm good at hiding, not seeking…. Girl sure can hide her Ki.'

It was frustrating. The park was huge! One little bluette proved harder to find than what one might think.

"I can't believe she ditched me! Wait, we're not on a date, she can't _ditch_ me! …He."

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Pan-chan."

She thought about it… and thought about it… and thought about it. But the Son girl had none to give, for she had none to give to even herself.

"I… I donno, I'll think of something along the way! Marron, you care about them at least as much as I do. How can you put Goten through this!"

If the blonde was fazed, she didn't let any of it show.

"Like I said. I trust Trunks."

Marron stared at Pan somewhat blankly. Ubuu was fidgeting rather nervously behind them. The girl in the middle could take no more and so, she took to the air, ready to dive in and drag her uncle away from all of it; he was too close to Trunks and Paris!"

"Hold it, girl!"

Ubuu caught her, as Pan actually predicted.

"Pan, you go in there, something terrible'll happen."

"No, something terrible'll happen if I _don't_ go in there! Ubuu, please!"

"Sorry, Pan, but this is for the best."

He grabbed hold of the girl's hands and brought her down to the surface. She could've resisted… she could've yelled out to her uncle… tears stained her cheeks as she thought of what she was about to do… or not to.

Two faces close by, eyes locked. The girl was excited. The boy shook slightly. They got closer slowly, eyes beginning to close.

He felt her breath against his, breath mint mixed with her lipstick and bubble gum. He swallowed the lump in his throat, praying to the little green Namek up there, asking for forgiveness for whatever sins he may have committed, as long as the contact he was about to make will never come to pass.

It was relief mixed with dread and anxiety when he to stare over Paris's shoulder, and for the same reason he had, the girl stood up quickly and gasped, seeming frightened. Trunks turned around slowly, trying to decide what he was feeling. Whatever shade of a smirk he thought of forming was completely erased at the look on his best friend's face.

"How. Could. You."

And there went 30 years worth of friendship.

A/N: um… 165 reviews. Please?


	22. Hear Me Out, Will Ya!

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: ….. *bursts into tears* almost done… um, er, ano… 183? Please?

And sorry about the wait. Tests are everywhere x_x

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 22 – Hear Me Out, Will Ya?!_

__

__

Birds flew away. Squirrels stopped squirling. A baby far away started crying. All at the uttering of a single sentence.

"How. Could. You."

A simple question; a simple question that turned two young men's lives upside down.

"Goten, what… why are you…"

"Stay out of this, Paris-chan."

Trunks stood up, his face expressionless as only his father could teach him. He met his friend's glare calmly.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You know damn well! How long has this been going on?!"

Goten only glanced accusingly at Paris momentarily before sending the full death glare at Trunks.

"How can you even look me in the eye?"

"He, he wanted to take me away from you!"

The cheater squeeked as she clang to Goten's arm, sending Trunks a 'play-along-I'll-get-us-out-of-this' glance, which he knew better as 'sorry-you're-screwed'.

"Goten, please…"

"The hell with it! I came here, finding you with my girl, and you want me to listen?!"

Paris let go; Trunks got his guard up, calling an aura of Ki. He wasn't going to attack, mind you; Goten just had a massive energy ball in his hand. The purple haired boy almost didn't dodge it.

"Come back here!"

An energy fight in the middle of the park sure got attention. Bra blinked as she looked from her hiding place. Then she ran to where her brother and crushed were, along with a massive presence of Ki.

"Well damn it all to bloody hell."

Marron, Ubuu and Pan looked as the two heated up. Ubuu was about to fly and stop them, when Marron stopped him. Both quarter Saiyan and demon's reincarnation stared at her.

"Are you insane?!"

"I trust them."

"TRUST?!... Marron, excuse me, but Goten's gonna kill your ex! What's wrong with you?!"

"I just know them too well."

But Pan wasn't about to let her crush and uncle go at it. She flew forward. However, fate (or me :P) wasn't about to let her interfere.

"PAN! STOP! HALT! PAAAAAN!"

And before her floated her small robotic friend.

"Gillu! Not you too!"

"Pan, please. Rash thinking won't help."

"But it can't hurt!"

Trying to get past him, Pan only managed to get Gillu clinging to her neck, trying to stop her.

"Why're you trying to stop me?!"

"Gillu trusts Trunks."

"I know, but…"

"Gillu trusts Pan, too."

The girl stopped and blinked.

"Nani…"

"Does Pan trust Trunks?"

She trusted them all. She really did. And when it came down to it, she'd place her life in her hands. She did it before. Now she had to trust her gut instinct, telling her her older friend knew what he was doing. There was still a nagging part of her that wanted to bite her uncle's head off, but that was that annoying thing called love.

'I'm gonna regret this.'

The sky was quickly filled with energy blasts, but the energy belonged only to one of the two.

"Stop dodging and fight me!"

"I won't! Goten, listen to me!"

Another blast. Trunks saw that the only thing he could do was to talk, and pray that his friend hadn't gotten deaf.

"Goten, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I had no other choice! Goten, your fiance's a cheating bitch."

"SHUT UP!"

The energy ball hit fair and square.

"Trunks!"

Bra cried from bellow. Goten winced in regret, but anger was stronger. Trunks was still there, even more determined than he was.

"I won't. I'm sorry it seems like she's cheating with _me_, but you have to believe me, Goten, I hate her guts for what she did to you."

"Yeah right. But you don't have proof of any other people, now do you?"

Trunks knew that if he said anything, he wouldn't get through to him. But Dende was in a good mood. Trunks didn't have to do any of the talking.

"He's right, Goten-kun."

The calm voice brought all's attention to the bluette. She looked at Trunks, who looked back gratefully.

"When we bought your suit… when we sat in the restaurant. When you…"

A blush crept to her cheeks, which caused Paris to glare at her. Bra felt extreme satisfaction from that.

"…when you proposed to get the hang of it."

Blushing crimson as well, Goten didn't look at the girl's glaring brother, even though Trunks had to admit, if only that was for real…

"I saw her in the restaurant. With another guy. She said that he was her cousin. Well, you don't French kiss your cousin, now do you?"

The accused woman tried to make an escape, only to bump into a certain young man with an African origin.

"Now, where are you going?"

Panic began to settle.

"You… you're wrong. It couldn't have been her."

The husband-to-be, or not, denied the very thought.

"I told you she told me, right? She ran after me, telling me to stay away from him… and from you."

"Goten…"

Trunks tried to reason again now that his friend seemed to be calmer, but was only hit by another energy ball.

"Lies! My Paris would never have done such a thing! You tricked her! It was your fault!"

Several more energy balls came; Trunks tried to avoid none, causing Goten to blink.

'Why isn't he fighting back?!'

"What's the matter?! Won't you fight for your girl?! I bet you liked her kisses, she's a good kisser!"

Paris had to blush, and so did Pan, only the later had something to say in the matter.

"Now wait just a minute! The only time they kissed was when Paris _forced_ it on Trunks! I saw them!"

Now everyone looked at the Son girl.

'So that's why she didn't like me.'

Paris realized.

'Go Pan-chan!'

Both Marron and Bra thought, smiling their support at the girl. Trunks looked at her guiltily. Goten didn't know what to say. He knew his niece liked his friend; but to such an extent she'd lie for him?

"I was out shopping with Marron when I saw them. I… I felt so betrayed."

When Trunks looked at her, she looked away, trying to fight back the tears. If he could, he would've hugged her tightly. But if he did as much as move, he'd get blasted again.

"I guess this is what you're feeling now. You want to blast him, don't you?"

Yep.

"But it's not his fault, Uncle Goten! I see it now. If it was, Bra never would've supported him all along!"

"All along. Right."

The bluette giggled as her brother rubbed his cheek.

"Trunks is the victim here. You're the victim. Not that witch you claim to love… and that claims to love you back."

"No… no! She'd never do that to me!"

Trying to fight up to the very last moment.

"So you're saying Trunks would?"

At the sound of his other best friend's voice, Goten stared.

"Ma, Marron!"

"I've known you both from birth. We've been though a lot together. 30 years, Goten? 30 years of friendship. Are you going to throw it away over a misunderstanding? For Dende's sake, man, he's trying to help you here!"

It was done. All the cats have been let out of their bags. Ball was in Goten's court now.


	23. no title

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

Punky Gal: that happens in another fic of mine ;P

Goten's Gaurdian Angel: yo, Em, sup? Yep, he found out. Now, what is he going to do about it?

Kasumi: thanks for understanding. Only two left! @_@ both in chem. -_- so mucho time for the chibita! :D updating, as you can see ^^

Rini the pink haired girl: you shall see…

Saiyan princess Rae-chan: aw, thankies *^.^* I kinda started feeling bad for Goten too. Evil evil me, showing Paris's ugly ugly side. Oh well.

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

_Chapter 23 – _

__

__

The air was so tense, one could've cut it with a butter knife. The group stood/floated there, and amidst it all, one woman tried to keep her life in pieces.

"Goten, don't listen to them! You know I love… mmph!"

"Shut up."

"Shameless Ubuu, gagging a lady?!"

Marron laughed.

"Lady? I see three over there. None of here."

Smiling sadly as she looked back at the sky where her two childhood friends were, the blonde had to agree.

The Son boy bit his lip. It pained Trunks to see his friend suffer like this, but it had to be better than the alternative. Or so he hoped.

"Since when do you know?"

"About a week ago."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"I wanted to make sure it was her… and not you…"

Goten blinked.

"And because… I didn't want to be the one breaking your heart."

Onyx eyes widened as they met Sad blue ones. Guilt, sadness, regret… caring, concern, love for a brother… 

Goten landed next to Paris, shaking with anger. The woman immediately clung to him.

"Goten, don't listen to them! They're all against me, all of them! Please, you gave this ring to me, it has to mean SOMETHING! Please, I…"

"It means nothing. Give me the ring, Paris."

A thick silence fell over all as the girl turned on the tears.

"Go, Goten-chan."

"The ring. Now."

The girl looked at the ring with admiration. Then her entire expression changed, as she took it off and threw it at her fiancé-no-more.

"Fine. Take your shitty ring. I don't need it. I can get rings twice as good as that! And better boyfriends, too! Who needs you and your lousy friends! And your boyfriend!"

At this, she glared at Trunks, who calmly glared back. Vegeta style.

"Why don't you two get a room? You could fuck him, huh? No wonder you didn't like me, you 'don't swing that way'! You're all scums! Hardly worth my time! I… AH!"

No one moved. No one spoke. The only noise was Paris sobbing, and Goten growling at her.

"He… he slapped her…"

"I can't believe I fell for you. You're not worth any of our time. Get out of my sight."

Standing up, Paris forced a kiss on Goten's lips, but was pushed away non too gently. In reply, she spat in disgust.

"Savor the flavor, sugah. It's the last time you'll get to taste something so good!"

"You're outstaying your welcome here."

Paris blinked, then stared at Marron's direction. The blonde spoke with confidence and calm anger. Looking around, she saw that similar expressions were on everyone's faces. Even Gillu's. And he was a robot.

No wait, two exceptions. Goten and Pan were glaring like hell. But when Trunks did, Paris got scared. Her confidence faltering, she stumbled a step backwards, then ran off, as though for her life.

"Good riddance."

Ubuu stated as the betrayed man kneeled down and picked the object that once had all his dream and hopes. He clutched the ring so hard it seemed to break. Then, without warning, Goten took off.

"Goten!"

The first instinct Bra had was to follow her crush, but she was beaten to it by her brother. The smell group was left behind, praying thing'll turn out for the best. And as it seemed it couldn't possibly get any worse... Some happiness. That's all the two friends deserved now. At least some.

A/N: maybe I should've warned about bluntness, but I remember venting real good while writing this chappie ^_^ ok, next up… epilogue ;_; I can't believe this is really coming to an end. OK! I wanna see…… 205 reviews! Yosh! Let's get going!


	24. Epilogue

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: …..well, this is it, folks. The last chapter. The epilogue. The grand finale. No more chappies here. No more reviews for me… no more Paris bashing… (unless I get inspired. Heh.) I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and I won't mention 'em here, because 1) there're too many! ^_^ yet not enough, you selfish bastards, find it too hard to click over the review icon and click a few keys on your keyboards, eh? –x 2) I'll forget ^^()

So here it is, the epilogue. Enjoy.

Oh, and if any of you have any Naruto themes on your pc, I'd recommend listening to Sadness and Sorrow. Fits well, ne? ^^()

**_What's Betrayal Among Friends?_**

**__**

**__**

_~Epilogue~ (BOO HOO!)_

__

__

It was a beautiful beath painted crimson with the light of the sunset. The young man stood there, tear marks fresh on his cheeks; his eyes, puffy and red; in his hand was a broken dream in aquamarine and silver. The ultimate declaration of love, discarded by his angel. The one he learned to be a demon.

'How could she do that to me?'

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

'How could she lie to me like that?'

There was no longer anger in his heart. Only sadness and self blame. He had attacked his best friend since childhood, but he turned out to be a bigger victim than he himself was.

He stared at the ring. So beautiful. Like her eyes. Her laughter. Her smile. Her…

His fist clenched as the anger returned, and the tears welled up more in his eyes. He pulled his hand back, with every intention of throwing it away…

"Goten."

That voice. One which he had known since he can remember. One which was with him since he was a baby, through their childhood, and on to adulthood. And one he had accused of the ultimate treason. Yet he only looked at him with kindness and concern, still believing in the friendship they shared.

The Son boy turned to face his best friend, utterly ashamed.

"Why did you follow me here?"

He bit his tongue immediately. Too harsh. Idiot! However, this only made the friend show more concern.

"I had to make sure you were ok."

A heavy sigh escaped Goten's lips.

"I am, just… I needed some time to gather myself."

"I know how you feel."

The two stood there for a while in silence, watching the silence. The wind blew past them, reminding them of times past, where they would let the breeze escort their laughter far away.

"I… I really thought she loved me, Trunks. I… she was everything for me."

"I'm sorry."

Guilt washed over Goten. Why would his best friend apologize?

"What for?"

"For…"

Fists clenching, Goten felt Trunks's frustration.

"For letting her play with you like that. For not telling you as soon as I found out, for…"

Anger subsiding, all that remained was hurt.

"…for not being a good enough friend."

The prince began shaking with emotions, a reflection of Goten's heart.

"I'm sorry."

Both said simultaneously, and before either knew what was happening, they hugged. They didn't know who made first contact, but the other had little choice but to reply.

"You did everything you could. It's not your fault, Trunks. It's hers and hers alone."

They broke apart slowly, and Goten watched as his friend wiped his tears, not caring about his own.

"I'm glad we're on speaking terms again."

The younger one nodded.

"Yeah. And… I have to thank you, Trunks. Without you, I'd probably ended up hurt much worse."

"Speaking of hurt… I don't suppose you'll tell your mom alone."

The thought scared both.

"Hide me."

The sun's rays reflected off of the ring returned both to seriousness.

"You know, when the right girl comes along…"

The jewel was thrown as far away as possible.

"…you're still welcome to ask for help to get a better ring."

And with two energy blasts, the ring exploded in a brilliant flash of light, and silvery blue sparkles rained into the ocean.

"I'll hold you up to that promise."

Warm smiles decorated their faces, both for the relief they felt, and both for the relief the other still needed.

"Friends again?"

Trunks asked, offering his pinky finger like they were both still 7.

"Friends again."

Goten answered, and the two walked off, giving their laughter to the wind.

~&~&~&~&~&~_The__ End_~&~&~&~&~&~


End file.
